When Words Were Once So Kind
by QueenJaegerjaquez
Summary: A feud has existed between the Samurai and Assassins of Hueco Mundo for years now. Caught in the middle of the conflict is Eve the Assassin, and Grimmjow, a Samurai. Eve is assigned to kill Grimmjow, but instead finds herself protecting him, and falling for him in the process. Grimmjow/OC. Bad language, and perhaps future gore and violence. Rated T for now.
1. Awakening

Not really sure why I posted this. It's a Grimmjow / OC fic. In case you didn't know, I'm a huge Grimmjow fan, and so I've taken it upon myself to make lots of Grimmjow and OC fics to deal with my Grimmjow feels ;_;

Disclaimer: I own none of the Bleach characters. Believe me, if I owned Grimmjow, things would be different. Every character other than Eve belongs to Kubo.

This one isn't really complete. Nothing will really be understandable until the next chapter. The whole thing starts in the middle of something, so it can be quite confusing. I'll lay out the details for you:

**There has been a feud between the Samurai and Assassins of Hueco Mundo for years now. But how long can a simple feud last, before it turns into all out war? Caught in the middle of the Hueco Mundo conflict is Eve, an Assassin, and Grimmjow, one of the fiercest of the Samurai. **

* * *

Grimmjow's face suddenly fell, losing all casualness when he came to the understanding that something was wrong. His glinted azure eyes lost their coolness, and his stern expression faltered.

"What the.." my voice trailed off, all gravity dropping in my tone. I felt this fierce, burning sensation in my lower body, searing my flesh. Usually so calm and controlled, I was unable to hold back the painful look hitting my face. I let out a struggled cry, staggering backwards.

My arms gripped my stomach, as though it would support me. Instinctively, my knees buckled, and back arched.

The taller man came closer, gripping me swiftly before I could collapse. "E-Eve?"

It was the first time I'd ever heard his usually steely voice waver. He sounded so afraid, so _concerned_. Concern? Surely that wasn't like Grimmjow.

The jolt was so sudden, had caught me off guard. I could handle pain, but this – _this_ – was unreal. My muscles were cringing, screaming, slowly convulsing with shock. This was what came to be known to me as Grimmjow's aftermath. I immediately regretted jumping in front of that sword five minutes ago.

It seemed I'd been able to hold back all the agony until now. As a trained assassin, I was more than formidable when dealing with the aftershock of poisons and cuts, but I wasn't exactly the strongest in endurance. The reckless bastard had one hell of a slash.

When the pain amplified, my body simply chose to surrender. I succumbed to unconsciousness, letting a pair of strong arms enfold me, my slender form melting into his anxious embrace.

"Eve…" when there was no reply, the samurai stiffened. "_Eve_!"

The last thing I remembered at this moment was my vision blurring into blackness, and the faint scent of vanilla augmented with cinnamon wash over me.

"Yer' one hell of a handful, you little.."

* * *

I remember reading somewhere that people can become trapped in a repetitive sleep while they remain unconscious. The text said that 'One can experience many things, including dreams that one may have which reflect what is actually happening, while unconscious. One may also become imprisoned by such dreams, while one is in this state'. Whoever wrote such a thing clearly had no idea what it was like while you were half-comatose and awake at the same time.

For the next two days – or what felt like two days – I could only briefly open my eyes, or merely move my fingers. Anything else was overly ambitious. My body felt like ice, frozen solid in the form of stone, my bones protesting when I took the effort to try move.

The first time regaining consciousness was rather gradual, and very confusing. I had no idea whether it was dream or reality. As soon as I opened my eyes, fluttering open my eyelids, unfolding my thick eyelashes, I was greeted by more darkness.

Everything was a dark indigo hue. Only the slight flicker of what appeared to be golden street lights, and the distant structure of a car window, was visible. My eyes told me I was in the back of a car, but my body told me I was laying on something – or _someone_.

Wherever I was, it was warm. My nearest guess would have to be Grimmjow, since he was last in my company, however that was impossible. I couldn't see the guy ever allowing himself to show such affection to a hired assassin, accompanying her to a hospital in a car. It was the least likely scenario.

My eyes closed again, and I tried to move a hand, but instead all I could do was stretch my fingers. Something warm rested against my palm, so I tried to brush past it, stretching my little finger, almost lifting my hand completely.

Whatever it was seemed to fold around my hand completely. It curled over my fingers, emitting warmth into my skin. It was… someone else's hand?

"Ssshhh. Try to move, an' it'll only hurt more." A familiar voice murmured gently.

I thought I could smell trivial vanilla again, and it tickled my nose ever so slightly, taunting me to enter reality. I could feel the indistinct murmur of a heartbeat resonate in my ear, as though my head was resting on someone's chest. Admittedly, it wasn't that bad. I felt at peace for some reason, although I was ensnared in an unmoving state.

I would have opened my eyes again, perhaps moved my fingers a second time, or tried to speak and find out who I was with in the backseat of a travelling vehicle… but my mind progressively grew heavy and clouded, and I drifted back into blackness.

* * *

The next time I awoke, or dreamt, whichever best described the unexplainable experience, I was in a bed.

Yes, the fact that it was a bed was unmistakable. Golden extended bed posts on either flank, formal red curtains draped over the sides, almost like a royal colour scheme. I'd been here before – once – on a mission to assassinate Luppi, the arrancar samurai. I had successfully performed the mission, silencing him during his sleep.

This time was different. I guessed I was in the Arrancar's home now. How I ended up here would linger a mystery, but I was definitely here. I could recognise the vast golden mirrors and rather elegant interior from my last visit.

Notably, my vision had improved, and my fingers could unfurl themselves now, and even my legs and limbs felt moveable. Still, my body ached, but it was tolerable.

That was when everything came flooding back to me.

Grimmjow's slice into my stomach – Ulquiorra's end – and my collapse. I had abandoned my last mission; the assassination of Grimmjow Jaegerjaques was a failure. He remained alive. I was to receive punishment, if I returned to headquarters.

_If _I ever returned to headquarters.

Right now, I was probably a weakened captive, kept in the Arrancar hideout. My only assumption was that damn Jaeguarjaques had brought me back here.

I was just about to attempt to lift myself out of the double bed, when a loud creak erupted from across the room, and my eyes locked on to the newcomer who came rushing through lofty white doors.

"Who have we here?"

My only instinct as an assassin would have been to hide, disappear, or attack. Every bone in my body was taught to do so. If my presence was revealed to the enemy, it was time to act. But right now, my body had suffered hindering damage, and I was the prisoner.

I was actually a _prisoner_.

I'd never been in this situation before.

The stranger was a fairly young, devilishly good looking man, with an authoritative aura about him. I sensed it the moment he stepped in, with that sincere stare and intellectual impression. I knew him from somewhere, but was unable to name such a man.

"Eve, pleased to see you are awake. I've been waiting to meet you in person," he spoke, voice charmingly soft. I reminded myself that appearances and voices deceive. "I'm Sosuke Aizen."

The man pushed back a slice of brown hair, leaving a pause of silence for me to reply. But I didn't.

"From what I hear, you are quite the assassin. You even managed to hack off one of my former espada, Luppi, nice work." There was something cruel in the way he complimented my 'nice work', as though he had no regard for his people at all. "We're keeping you here, but not to worry, we won't harm you. I understand you saved one of my subordinates, Grimmjow Jaegerjaques, so I trust you won't pose much of a threat for now. We're simply on neutral grounds."

I fixed him a cautious, direct stare. "_Neutral _grounds?"

"Ah, you see, you did me a favour. Luppi wasn't much use to us, and we needed rid of him, so for that I'm quite grateful. In return, we helped heal you a little. I heard Grimmjow gave you quite the scar, didn't he?" He gestured at her stomach, which she noticed was exposed if not for the bandages wrapped tightly around her skin.

"Yes, he did." _That bastard. _I would have strong words for him the next time we met.

"Therefore, I consider us neutral," Aizen continued, his equable tone absorbing my attention. "You have done me a favour, and we you. I'm sure you pose no threat as of now, particularly in that condition. Our only requirement is that you remain here until you are fully healed."

_Remain here. Of course, there's always a catch. _

"Well, bye for now. I'll expect to see you soon," the strange man turned, without needing any further answer, strolling casually out of the room, as though no conversation had taken place.

I propped myself up, still examining the bandages. I was wearing a white espada-like outfit; a loose shirt and slim knee length pants. Deciding to see the scar for myself, I quickly untied the shirt, my fingers then sliding under the bandages to untie them.

It was a dark reminder of recent events.

The mark was deep, distending from my abdomen to the top left of my ribcage, a claw that carved into my skin, a souvenir from Grimmjow. It was hideous.

_He has one hell of a slash._

I cursed silently, vowing to avenge myself one day. However, it was apparent to me that it was my own fault – I had chosen to take the slash for Grimmjow. Why I had done it, I didn't know.

I had just gone back to refitting the bandages, when yet another visitor entered the room.

_Speak of the devil._

The door ushered behind him, the bluenette making his way in slowly, face solemn. The characteristic bluish markings hung below his eyes, and I could have sworn there was concern etched into his features.

I ignored his presence, continuing to roll the bandages securely over the scar, half of it still exposed. It didn't hurt, but was vaguely sore, yet the appearance of it was more disturbing than anything.

Out of the corner of her eye, I noticed Jaegerjaques' gaze falling on my new injury, and his face contorted with guilt.

Seeing his ashamed expression built a knot inside the pit of my stomach. I didn't know why, but his remorse seemed to discomfort me.

"Did Ulquiorra live?" I asked, facing away from him, covering the bandages, and the scar along with it, with my shirt.

The espada shrugged. "They say he lived."

I straightened my back, returning to my usual, composed posture. My wrists, too, were swathed by bandages, I realised.

"Y'know, you were out for three days."

"And?"

The carefree arrancar tilted his head. "Don't you wanna get outta here? Three days, your boss will be pissed with you gone."

"Oh, he's more than pissed, Grimmjow." I hardened my stare, almost glaring at him, blue meeting blue. "I'm probably safer here than there. My execution will be announced later, for failing my mission, and resisting arrest. I'm not an assassin anymore."

"Then what are you?"

"A fugitive."


	2. Intruder

Okay, so I haven't updated in forever, so to compensate I wrote a little more than usual. I can also promise that the next chapter is in progress, so the third one will be uploaded later this week. Here you go. Enjoy. ^_^

* * *

I was told once by Ulquiorra that assassins must never allow themselves to be caught. _"To be caught is to ensure your immediate death," _he would say. I never really understood what those words meant, but I wondered if any of that was true. Because if it was, I was surely deemed a dead woman now.

As I walked the halls of Los Noches alone, I pondered over everything I had been taught. All my techniques, my stealth, the ways of which to kill. All of it meant nothing now. There was no hope for me. But then, there never had been to start with. Not since the interference of Grimmjow.

"Oh? Who's this?"

I whipped round, the sudden interjection of someone's voice dragging me from my thoughts. The halls of Los Noches were usually so desolate; I hadn't expected anyone to pass by.

There was the shuffling of footsteps as I saw a cluster of people gather, all wearing swords strapped to their sides, which told me they were all Samurai.

One I noticed right away, an orange haired man, younger than the rest. He had soft hazel eyes, the kind that shouldn't belong to a Samurai, the sort that perked my interest. He stared at me cautiously, but didn't speak a word. Beside him were two others, a silver headed short guy, and a woman with waves of blonde hair.

"Rangiku, this is the one they call Eve," muttered the shorter Samurai.

The somewhat voluptuous woman sauntered up me, a cheeky smile adorning her lips. She placed her hands on her hips and leaned forward, as if inspecting me. "So you're the one they're talking about? You don't look like a murderous psychopath to me."

"Psychopath? I'm sorry?" I narrowed my eyes, confused and offended.

"That's what people are saying. After all, you did go to attack one of your own assassins, right? Protected our Grimmjow. You completely went psycho, from the sounds of it. Surprised that Ulquiorra is still-"

"Ssshhh," snapped the shorter one. "We're not supposed to talk about it."

Rangiku pouted. "But I was getting to the good part," she mumbled, almost in a playful manner. "Well you can always fill us in about it sometime, I guess."

"Anyway," cut in the redhead, finally speaking up. "It's Eve, right? How long are you here for?"

I didn't even know how to answer that. "I thought you people knew. I would guess it's till the injuries are healed. I've been left in the dark so far, since your Aizen guy didn't really do much to fill me in."

"Yeah, that's Aizen for you," the auburn sighed. "'Suppose we should really introduce ourselves then, since you're going to be seeing a lot more of us from now on."

"I'm Rangiku," the woman chipped in, before the redhead could name her.

Then the redhead patted the shorter guy beside him, "and that there is Toshiro. I'm Ichigo Kurosaki."

Toshiro frowned. "I'd prefer Hitsugaya."

I didn't like the way they acted towards me. It didn't feel right. Why were they so outgoing, so casual and welcoming, towards a captive? The Samurai from what I had heard were twisted, dark people, not at all the characters that these three were. But then, I'd only ever gone by what my superiors had told me. For all I knew, everything the Assassins had told me could be false, and that included everything Ulquiorra could have said.

I shrugged. "And I suppose my name is already known around here, isn't it?"

"You'll find word travels fast here," Ichigo replied, "and if you are here a while, then you should get used to it."

Hitsugaya slouched his hands into his pockets. He glanced around, and for a moment his attention was diverted. Once he turned back to them, there were muffled footsteps from further down the corridors. "You two, we should take leave. There is a meeting soon."

"Right." Ichigo swung in the other direction, "see you 'round Eve."

The three of them headed off, leaving me just stood there. I found it hard to tear away my attention from Ichigo, for some reason feeling very inquisitive about him. His mannerisms, those russet eyes, he was the complete opposite of the Samurai image I had in mind. Much warmer, kindlier, than the descriptions that Ulquiorra had fed me back in my time under his influence. Even Rangiku and Toshiro were very different than expected.

What happened next was probably down to my old instincts. Maybe it was the former assassin within me, or my sheer nature of curiosity, but I needed to see where this 'meeting' was. With any luck, if I could tail after those three Samurai, I could follow them to the meeting, and learn what the enemy was up to.

So that was exactly what I did.

Once I'd managed to find a shady spot at the side of the hallway, I traced the sound of their footfalls, which were growing more distant by the second, and trailed along after them. Perhaps it was due to old habit, but I stuck to the shadows, trying as best I could in my sorry state to make my presence unknown. I just hoped no one could see me, or else it would be quite the embarrassment, and I'd be discovered.

The Samurai hadn't lied. They were indeed attending some sort of meeting, but it was unfortunate that I couldn't track them any further, as the doorway that they passed through was occupied by two guards. I let out a frustrated breath. My chance had gone.

From the room they had entered, I heard lowered voices and mumblings stirring from within what appeared to be a crowd of people in there.

I was just about to wander back, when something hard jutted into my spine, and I was rammed into from behind.

I let out a yelp. _Ouch!_ Without warning, I stumbled backwards, and landed in an awkward heap on top of a very disgruntled Espada.

"What the fuck," he huffed, that unmistakable loud tone grinding in my ears.

_Well of course I would run into you of all people, _I thought, struggling to bite back a whimper of pain as my wounds brushed against his torso.

The bluenette didn't seem too happy to see me either. He rolled his eyes, half-heartedly helping to shove me off, before fixating hard sapphires on me while getting to his feet. "You goin' blind now?"

"That depends. Is blindness a side effect of sword injury?" I retorted, though I wished I hadn't said it. It was by his sword that I'd suffered, and he damn well knew it. I quickly saw the guilt reappear in his face, despite his efforts to hide it.

Instead, Grimmjow did not answer. He changed subject. "What're you doing, Eve?"

"Does it matter? Whatever I was doing, I'm not any more."

He stood there with a bored expression plastered to his face, though I could detect a hint of annoyance. Had I annoyed him? Or was something bothering him before he'd bashed into me?

"I guess you're going to that meeting too," I murmured, rubbing my stinging wrists.

"Yeah. It's a load of shit, but if Aizen wants us there…"

"I get it. It's the whole Samurai duty thing," I spoke. "Well then, don't let me keep you. I'm sure you're simply _dying _to know what's going on in there."

Grimmjow muttered something under his breath, then threw back his head and took off. That was it. I didn't get the usual 'see ya later'. The bastard just strode away.

_What the hell is up with him, seriously?_

I watched as Jaegerjaques exchanged brief words with the guards at the door, before he continued on in. Deep down, I knew I would have given anything to follow him on in there, like I would have done before, back when I used to follow him anywhere. Back when we did everything together. Back before any of this.

Giving up on trying to figure out what the meeting was all about, I decided to weave my way back through the hallways towards my prison of a bedroom. The bedroom felt more like a cell than anything, but it was the only place I could ever find comfort in such a forsaken building.

* * *

When the meeting had ended and the Samurai dispersed, I observed as they all strolled down the corridors, peering out from my room. They acted so dutiful, carrying their swords like sentinels, disappearing elsewhere while whispering gossip.

Once they had all distributed completely, I leaned back against the wall, hunched down in bandages.

My thoughts were clouded with dread and uncertainty. What was I even doing here? Sosuke Aizen had permitted me to stay here, presumably as a captive. There was no use in trying to get back to the Assassins. Ulquiorra would have brandished me a traitor, and the others would be ready to wring my neck the moment I entered the World of the Living. The only purpose in being here was merely to delay my inevitable death.

That was, if they didn't send someone to kill me. How ironic, an assassin being assassinated. _Though I'm not an assassin anymore, _I reminded myself, biting my tongue. Either way, there was no doubt a bounty on my head. It was only a matter of time before another assassin showed._  
_

I spread my attention over to the window, which was wide open. The latch on the frame appeared as though it had been hacked off, hanging there loosely.

Wait. Hacked off?

I couldn't recall opening the window myself. In fact, I was barely even sure I'd ever touched the damn window. No one here would have any reason to do that. So then, who did?

I hobbled to my feet, still feeling a little uneasy in my feeble condition. Slowly, I ambled over, crouching down to examine the frame. Stroking my fingers gently over the surface of the pane, I noticed there were fresh scuffmarks marked over the glass. Tiny splinters of wood had been hewed off at the frame, too. This had been done recently.

_Someone has snuck in through here, _I thought, coming to the conclusion that something was wrong. A nip of fear tugged at me. _Could it be one of them? Are they here for me?_

I withdrew from the window and began pacing the room frantically. If it really was one of the Assassins, I was in abrupt danger. So was Grimmjow. Well, so was anyone.

The next moment, I found myself stalking the corridors again. I'd hurried out of the bedroom and out into the haunting halls, aware that the assassin could be prowling around here too. Things were worsened by the fact that I was unarmed, and hardly in any bearable shape for a fight. If I was found now, I couldn't defend myself.

Several minutes passed by the time I reached the end of the corridor, having found no sign of anyone or anything sneaking around. But I knew they were here.

In fact, I picked up on something during the instant I turned round. From the corner of my eye, I spotted a white Espada uniform, dappled grey by the shadows, secreted behind one of the columns. Someone was standing there.

But it was too late to react, because the moment I considered fleeing, the white shape bolted.

For the first two seconds it was gone. I stood there anxiously, not knowing what to do. But then I felt a hand jerk back my shoulder, flinging me against the wall with a hard _thump_.

I shrieked with fury as the wall collided with my injuries, and my muscles pained in protest.

_Thump._

Someone's fist jarred into my face, hitting the bottom of my jaw, evoking from me a guttural cry.

"Fucking _hell,_" I coughed, tasting blood in my mouth. "That _wasn't_ necessary."

Then a hand was pinned to my throat, ready to strangle me at any second. I was still reeling from the shock of that punch, and my body grew paralyzed, so all I could do was stand there helplessly.

"Miss me?" A creepy figure grinned, cocking his head to one side in a smug custom.

"Oh, it's you."

Things could not have possibly gotten any worse.


	3. Blue Eyed Brute

Here's the third chapter. The fourth chapter is in progress, so I should have it published within the week. Also, this one is a little more lengthy, so you have more to read. Yay for more.

I'm sorry, I just had to put that comment in there about the spoon-hood... I really hate it that much xD (Though I have to hand it to Tite Kubo, the spoon hood was indeed very creative).

* * *

**.I.**

I meagrely wiped away the vein of blood draping from my lips. Inside my head, I was cursing considerably.

His black patch hung over his face, leaving only one snake-like eye exposed, and he had that same horrible grin that I hated. He was also wearing that ridiculous spoon-hood of his, which defied all means of normal fashion.

"Look at you; you can barely lift a finger against me, can you?" He jeered, with his breath ghosting over my cheeks. "I thought you were supposed to be one of the best."

That was true. I had been regarded as one of Ulquiorra's finest assassins. Not that it mattered any more, of course. A fugitive could no longer be acknowledged as an assassin. A soon-to-be-dead fugitive, in this case.

I angled my face away from him, unable to look at his repulsive appearance any longer. The utter sight of him revolted me. "If you plan to kill me, just do it, Nniotra."

He grabbed my chin with his spindly fingers, yanking my head to force my attention back on him. "Actually I was sent to drag you back. Ulquiorra wants you alive."

I twisted defiantly under his hold, but it was of no use. I was prey to such a predator, too weak to escape his firm grasp.

"But I say fuck it. If he wanted you alive, he should've come hims-"

That was when there was an intense rush of air between us, and someone's fist went flying into Nniotra's face, impelling him off his feet. The tall Espada was hurled aside.

I shivered, not out of fright, but because of relief, and a mixture of surprise.

"Listen spoon-hood, you really shouldn't have come."

I gazed up at my liberator, who was standing next to me in a battle-ready stance with his sword drawn. It was the man from earlier. Ichigo. There was no mistaking that orange mass of spiked hair.

"You little shit, don't you interfere!" Nniotra growled, about to rush at him.

But then the dwarf from earlier stepped in, stomping on Nniotra's chest before he could make an effort to stand, then holding a blade to his throat. He turned to Ichigo, "I got this one."

Before I knew it, Rangiku and Toshiro had taken over, dealing with the violent man writhing on the floor. I stood there, unsure what to do or say, holding my palm to my jaw to recoil the throbbing.

Ichigo turned his back on his aides and the assassin. His flaming hazel eyes rested on mine. "You alright?"

"I think so," I answered, my voice stifled by the crimson liquid oozing from my lips.

"You should really go see Unohana," he advised.

"Who?"

"Follow me."

We made our way past Nniotra, who was, much to my amazement, actually being restrained by the two figures hovering over him. If I wasn't so beaten myself, I might have assisted them, maybe even silenced the monster right there.

Words could not express my hatred for Nniotra, the one assassin I had never seen eye to eye with. If he truly was sent by Ulquiorra, then Ulquiorra had done this out of spite, knowing damn well how much loathing I harboured for that demon.

"You should have killed him right there," I murmured to Rangiku and Toshiro, scowling at the assassin who thrashed aggressively under them.

I followed Ichigo in clumsy silence, leaving droplets of blood trickling down the corridors after us. A few bandages must have slipped away too, because now my wrists were bare, and the scar along my abdomen half revealed.

The redhead led me through a sea of more passageways, until we finally reached a room with no door. A woman could be seen from inside with plaited dark hair at a desk.

I hesitated before heading in, but Kurosaki nudged me lightly. "She's nice, I promise. Go on."

Somehow his words reassured me. I had no idea why. He was a Samurai, a man I should have every reason not to trust. But this one was different. He acted like he cared. His tone, his attitude, it was intriguingly benevolent.

The instant I set one foot in the room, the woman's head shot upwards and she switched her focus to us. "Hm?"

"Unohana," Ichigo dipped his head to her, pointing at me. "We've got a wound or two here."

"Not to worry, come over," Unohana instructed, her eyes already flitting to my jaw.

I removed my hand from it, trudging over, and she took a few seconds to study, before swivelling round in her chair to rake through some shelves. Judging by things so far, I assumed this must be a nurse.

Ichigo took a seat by the door, waiting patiently as Unohana began preparing what appeared to be some sort of aid kit.

"The sword wound has scarred, I see," Unohana commented, glancing at my sore blemish marring my front.

I quickly felt very uncomfortable, because then there was a pause of silence, and Ichigo leaned forward to survey it himself. Even Unohana gave the mark a judgemental look. What bothered me most, however, was that the redhead wouldn't remove his gaze from it. He just gaped.

_Um, hello, I'm here to get my jaw patched up. Not gawk at a freaking scar,_ I echoed to myself, flinching when I felt the woman plaster some sort of cream on my face.

"You'll need to hold still," the nurse ushered. "I'm afraid this may hurt a little more than last time."

I remained as motionless as possible, but then frowned. "Last time?"

"Yes, last time. Who do you think took care of Grimmjow's slash wound when you arrived here?"

"Oh." I nodded. Of course. "I suppose I owe you thanks, then."

"Don't thank me. Grimmjow got you here in time, or else you may have died," she spoke, her voice now forceful, "now please do refrain from moving."

_Grimmjow… huh._

She resumed layering on the ointment, or whatever it was. I had to brace myself, sucking in a breath of air while trying to embrace the burning sensation in my jaw. The woman was remarkably gentle to my surprise, but nonetheless, it hurt.

_I swear to God that fucker will get what he deserves as soon as I'm back in shape. _I vowed, now having more reason than ever to murder Nniotra.

When at last she had cleaned away the strips of blood, and treated my face, Unohana straightened up in her chair. "I think you're done, for now."

I blinked my thanks. That woman must be magical, because I could already feel the pulsing ebbing away, though not entirely. Nniotra's punch was, unquestionably, not something to be taken lightly.

Ichigo stood up and started falling into step with me as we left Unohana's room behind. I don't know why I didn't say good bye to the nurse. Maybe it was because, knowing my so called luck, I would no doubt end up there again.

The Samurai kept glancing timidly at the scar aligning with my stomach, but once he realised I had caught on, his attention on it diminished, and he turned away.

"Does this scar bother you that much?" I spoke, unable to hold back the question any longer. His staring was beginning to irritate me.

He grimaced. "Well actually, yeah."

"No offence, but it's not your problem. If you don't like it, don't look. I'd have thought a swordsman like you would have seen plenty of scars."

"I have." Ichigo reasoned, "But… You got that scar because you saved Grimmjow, right? I don't understand. Why?"

I halted, and stopped walking. That was a question I couldn't quite answer.

He paused too. "Why would you take a hit for someone like _him_?"

_Perhaps it's __because I thought that saving him was... worth it, somehow,_ I thought._ Or maybe it's just because I'm a fool._

"I… I don't know, Ichigo."

He laid an intense, thoughtful stare on me for a while, then raised an eyebrow. "He's just not the sort of person you should go risking your life for, that's all."

"What do you mean?"

"Ask yourself this." Now the orangette narrowed his attention to being solely on me, which made me feel prickly under the pressure. "Would he ever do the same for you?"

I obviated my face from him, unable to meet his eyes. Something deterred me from being able to give a straight answer. I questioned it myself. Would the proud, arrogant bastard that was Grimmjow have ever considered putting his life on the line, the way I had?

Seeing my doubt, Ichigo sighed. "Look, I know you _think_ you know him. But he's done th-"

"Don't." I snapped. "Don't preach to me like you understand anything, about either of us. Because you don't. You don't, and you never will."

Ichigo widened his eyes. "I didn't mean-"

"See you around, Ichigo."

And with that, I turned my back on him and began walking away, antagonism surging through me at the redhead's words.

Maybe it was because I was maddened with myself, for protecting someone I knew may not have protected me. Or perhaps it was because I had allowed myself to fall prey to someone else's words, someone who was a Samurai. Maybe it was purely due to the fact it was about Grimmjow.

I could feel his coherent stare burning into me as my footsteps ricocheted down the corridors.

The aching in my jaw suddenly began to hurt a lot more.

**.II.**

Outside of Los Noches seemed more barren than the inside was. Desert sands quilted the surrounding area, making Aizen's palace seem more like an island in an ocean of sand. The wilds around the building were inhabited only by hollows, which were wise enough not to stray into the territory of the Samurai. The whole area was so isolated, so unlike the home of the Assassins.

I missed my old headquarters, where I could gaze upon columns of buildings, where I could scale the rooftops, all of which spanned across Karakura town. The World of the Living was so crowded, so brimming with activity in contrast to these lonely plains.

I brooded on my own atop Los Noches, two days having passed since Nniotra's appearance. I hadn't spoken to anyone since my conversation with Ichigo either, but I knew that sooner or later, someone was unavoidably going to approach me, be it a Samurai or one of the Assassins.

As I looked over the vast desert, I couldn't help but think of Grimmjow carrying me here. I assumed that carrying me was the only way to get across this place. The bluenette must have wormed his way out of the World of the Living, and lugged me through Hueco Mundo, the whole time clutching a bleeding girl in his arms.

I smiled. He had acted like quite the hero._ Not something I would expect from that blue eyed brute._

Then I felt a droplet on my shoulder. Rain. I watched as more dewdrops began to shower from the sky, forming grey clouds above. Gradually it intensified, until there was quite a downpour, which persuaded me to go back into the palace. I didn't want to stay out here and become drenched.

Before I could make my way back down the tower however, I was greeted by a hustle of footsteps. _Great, here comes company._

Someone appeared from the top of the stairs, hastening over with a stern face.

I was surprised to see that it was in fact the very same blue eyed brute I had been thinking about. It was Grimmjow. From the hardy expression on his face, I guessed he had something rather important to say.

I blinked up at him, the rain spitting at my lashes. "Look who braved the weather."

He ignored my remark. "You were attacked."

"I was."

"By Nniotra."

"Yes."

"Yer a fucking magnet, ain't you? Before we know it there'll be hordes of 'em turning up," he grunted. I could tell he was displeased about it. "Thought you didn't want this kinda trouble."

I took a step closer towards him, dipping my head to avoid the fury of the rain. "Ulquiorra's not that foolish. He wouldn't keep sending assassins here to their deaths. Nniotra was a one off," I explained, my jaw twinging as I thought back to my previous encounter with the assassin. I wondered what the Samurai had done with him. "Speaking of that little..."

"He's dead."

"Dead?"

The Espada crossed his arms. "I beat the shit outta him. Turns out he didn't survive."

"Well I hope you made him suffer."

A slightly psychotic grin edged its way across his lips, as if he was reminiscing how it had gone. "Don't you worry 'bout that. Like hell I'd let him _not_ suffer."

_Glad I wasn't there, _I told myself, knowing that Grimmjow's methods were somewhat... unpleasant. His attitude may be hard to live with, but his acts of violence were even more vehement, as I had witnessed before.

A spurt of rain seeped its way down the nape of my neck, causing me to shudder. It was then that I realised just how sodden I was, my collar already more than half soaking.

Jaegerjaques on the other hand, wasn't fazed at all by such conditions. Then again, he never had been. During our times in the World of the Living, he would stand nonchalantly in the downpour, just as he was now. Not many things could ever relatively disturb this man, and it never failed to amaze me.

I trembled again, now irked by the dampness. Trying to retain my usual demure demeanour, I shrugged it off. But the rain kept coming, and it was bothering me.

"Still pisses you off, doesn't it." Grimmjow stated, sounding amused.

I was just about to ask what he meant by that, but then I felt something warm enfold over my shoulders, and when I looked back up, I saw that he was giving me his jacket.

He lifted up dripping locks of raven hair, setting the material over my shoulders to keep me dry. I was startled by such courteously rare behaviour from him. His fingers smoothed ever so lightly through the lengths of my hair as he withdrew his hands, so surprisingly placid.

"You can quit yer damn shiverin' now."

I pointed at his bare chest, now uncovered. "But-"

"I'll be fine. I'm not the one with wounds."

"Wounds aren't a problem," I defended.

"You ain't goin' to heal with wet wounds, Eve."

I didn't bother to argue. I couldn't contend with his reasoning, because quite frankly, he was right. My injuries would never heal at this rate without being dry. I did feel bad for wearing his jacket like this, however. But my objections were futile.

The Espada focused his attention on a spot at the edge of the balcony, where a pillar formed a curving arch near the brink. He made his way over, so naturally I followed him.

Once he'd perched in his newly located seat under the arch, he propped himself up against it, resting his elbows idly on his knees, and chin on the back of his hand in a bored fashion. I settled beside him, the way I always did when we sat like this.

I huddled into the pale jacket, closing my eyelids to unwind. The overcoat smelled strongly of Grimmjow, and I melted into it, thankful for the warmth.

For a while, we simply sat there in comfortable silence. The sounds of pattering rain echoed around us, and for the first time in a long time, I felt almost content despite my chaotic situation.

"Grimm."

"Huh?"

"Thanks for the coat."

He grumbled something which resembled a 'whatever', which, given that it was Grimmjow, was close enough to a 'your welcome'.

I was about to return to observing the rainfall, when yet more footsteps could be heard. Unlike most footsteps, these were slow and steady, as if someone was taking their time. We both turned to see who it was.

I had never seen this man before, and he didn't act like the other Samurai. He was black with thick dreadlocks of dark hair, and he wore a clear plastic visor that shielded two ghostly eyes, which led me to believe that he may be blind.

Grimmjow shuffled uneasily at the sight of him. No doubt these two knew each other. _I don't like the look of him, _I thought.

The man's apparent blindness didn't betray him in the slightest. Once he reached the top of the stairs, he loitered there a mere few seconds, then began to walk calmly over to the both of us.

"Lord Aizen wishes to pass on a message," he proclaimed, as if it was a normal, everyday thing to say. "To the both of you."

Then Grimmjow glowered. "Let's hear it."

There was a brief pause, and the blind man's attention now clicked on to me. "We have made contact with the Assassins. Namely, Ulquiorra, who has requested an audience with yourselves and Lord Aizen tomorrow."

I didn't think I had heard him correctly. Did he just say _Ulquiorra_?

_So he's alive and well, and is willing to make contact already. _I widened my eyes, not wanting to apprehend the fact that I, that _we -_ myself and my former contract - were going to have to go face to face with my previous leader. The last thing I needed was a direct confrontation with an assassin, and with Ulquiorra, no less.

I noticed that Jaegerjaques had gone mute as well. He was likely just as horrified as I was, though he was holding back any show of emotion.

"I suspect that the Assassins will want to negotiate," he continued, "so be... prepared."

Having said his part, the man then strutted away, leaving behind in his shadow the two of us.

Silence wrapped around us again.

The rain was now beginning to dwindle. Only now did I pray for it to keep flowing, so that I wouldn't have to listen to the sound of my own heartbeat hammering fearfully against my ribcage.

**.III.**

_"Lesson one. You must not let the prey see you before you strike."_

_"Why not?"_

_"Otherwise you fail the mission."_

_"And what happens if I fail it?"_

_"You lose the right to be called _assassin_."_

**.IIII.**

I burst awake with a constricted feeling in my chest. My blood flushed hot and cold, and my jaw was pounding dreadfully from having been gritted so tight. The dreams had been endless that night. I could not sleep.

When I slithered sluggishly out of bed, I could see that the sheets were strewn about hectically. I had been thrashing again. The dreams had begun to make me flay around during the night, which left my sleeping quarters rather unsightly. I could only hope no one else had overheard any of my lashing around.

I spent the next hour or so exploiting the expanse of hallways outside the meeting room. Attempting to sleep was pointless, and staying in the monotonous confinement of my room was too tedious, so I instead tried to familiarise myself with the corridors.

I had circled the meeting room a total of five times, when I was herded by the sound of someone's feet clapping on the floor.

Crimson caught my eye.

It was a tallish fellow, his hair tied up in tethers of red, which reminded me somewhat of a pineapple. At first I could have mistook him for an assassin, as he was illustrated with an assortment of tattoos, which a handful of my people often had as a sign of status. But his tattoos were more outlandish, and tribal looking.

"Who are you?"

He furrowed his brows. "Who are _you_?"

"You're the first person to ask me that," I murmured, actually shocked that someone from around here did not know who I was. Everyone else seemed to. "I'm Eve."

"The one who Grimmjow brought here? Huh. I expected someone a little more..."

"More what?" I pressed.

"I don't know. Someone who doesn't break the rules by wandering the damn palace at night. Someone more respectful!"

I cringed a little at his hotheaded tone. This one was a typical Samurai. They were always so obsessed with their honour and laws. I was about to throw back some satirical comment, but then someone else sprung up.

"Renji, what are y- Oh, you're with... Eve?"

It was Ichigo.

The orangette slunk out from behind this Renji, resting patent hazels on me. "Hey."

I didn't bother to greet him back.

"You know her?" Renji scoffed. "She's out walking the palace at night, when Aizen specifically made it clear that _no one _can stroll around on a night, other than us. She's not on a night patrol, so what the hell?"

Kurosaki shrugged. "She probably didn't know," he articulated. "Anyway, I'm not on night patrol, and you still let me tag along with you."

The tattooed Samurai protested, "yeah, well at least you're a-"

"I'll just head back to my room," I broke in. I didn't want to be responsible for feasibly waking the entirety of the Samurai residing within Los Noches, thanks to these two hotheads arguing. "Clearly I shouldn't be out here."

"No, wait there a sec!" Ichigo called out, as I began walking away. "I'll accompany her, that way she's being monitored by a Samurai."

Renji snorted. "Hmph. Fine."

I had already made my way further down the corridors, but Ichigo swiftly managed to catch up to me.

I didn't really know what I should say to him. Our last conversation had left me feeling rather disconcerted, and I was still aerated with annoyance at his words regarding Grimmjow. Despite this, he was acting as if nothing had previously ensued, pacing alongside me with an almost blithe posture.

We moseyed in total quiet, neither of us saying a word, until we'd gotten quite some distance from the meeting room area. It seemed Ichigo had been waiting for us to get some remoteness from there, because it was then that he spoke up.

"Listen Eve. I just wanted to say that I'm..." he hesitated a bit, and I guessed that apologies probably weren't his thing. "Sorry, y'know."

I could have humiliated him further by saying 'for what?', but I wasn't feeling cruel. Ichigo was rather genuine for a Samurai, at least from what I knew, and to take advantage of his amiability would have been harsh.

"You're right. I don't know much about things between you two, so I won't try to understand. But hey, for an assassin, you're not half bad."

"Technically, I'm not an assassin any more," I admitted, bitterness vested within my tone. _And I never will be again._

"Right. I keep forgetting."

"But thanks for the... compliment, I guess."

We turned a corner. I didn't know where we were walking, but we seemed to be taking the route back towards my room. I suppose that meant the Samurai was escorting me.

I had already forgiven him, though I didn't know why. Something about this guy just _made_ me want to forgive him. Yet I knew I shouldn't, not if I could help it. Assassins were taught never to forgive, never to forget. But I wasn't an assassin any more.

"People have been talking about tomorrow..."

My speed of pace slowed. "You mean the visit from the Assassins?"

"Yeah. Ulquiorra himself is finally showing up, eh? I'd have thought you'd be glad to see old faces," the redhead muttered insouciantly. "I mean, they could be taking you back."

"Taking me back? We- I mean, they, would want me dead. I'm a criminal to them now. Even so," I toughened my attitude, "if they did take me back, it would be for my execution."

I thought I saw him shrink at the mention of execution. "They're kinda cold, your people, aren't they?"

"I think that's why they are called Assassins."

The two of us had happened upon my room now. I had the impression that Ichigo would have taken pleasure in upholding our conversation a little longer, but he was also content to leave it at that.

He dismissed himself, softly murmuring, "good luck tomorrow, Eve."

"Thank you."

_I'm going to need it._

I closed the door securely behind me, hoping that Ichigo hadn't seen the pathetic condition of my room. It was like a child's nursery, filled with clutter, only the clutter consisted of ripped bandage strips and disordered bed sheets. I wasn't normally so disorganised, but tomorrow's meeting had left me mentally torn and stressful.

Remembering what was going to happen tomorrow caused a thick knot to form in my throat, and my mouth went dry. The anxiety was already flooding back to me.

I clambered shakily onto the bed, burying my head in my knees as I bowed back into the refuge of the headboard. No tears came, not this time, but my mind fell into disarray. I couldn't hold back the shaking.

_Why do you keep chasing us, Ulquiorra? Do you really dare bring the conflict here, all the way into Los Noches? _

I began to wonder what Ulquiorra really was up to. If he was going to negotiate, what was he after? That devil of a man never offered his presence to anyone, especially the Samurai, unless it was beneficial to himself. It dismayed me to think that he was actually willing to present himself to Grimmjow, too. Putting the two of them in the same space could only encourage undesirable warfare.

Or what if...

What if Ulquiorra was only coming here for _me?_

After all, I'd said it myself to Ichigo. I had an impending execution hanging over my head. If there was ultimately one man who wanted my death, it was my former mentor.

* * *

So, what are your thoughts? Please let me know ^.^

Looks like we'll be meeting Ulquiorra, and some of the Assassins, in the next chapter. I wonder which characters might be Assassins? Wait, I already know that...

Expect tensions with Grimmjow and Ichigo, Ulquiorra and Aizen, and an encounter with Eve and... another new character, in upcoming chapters.


	4. Weak Spot

There's plenty of action in this chapter, so be prepared.

I'm starting to feel as if this is some sort of Naruto fanfic, having Eve refer to her old mentor as a 'sensei' and eat ramen now xD

Anyways, here is the fourth chapter. I think it's the longest chapter yet. But the more to read the better, I guess.

* * *

**.I.**

_"Lesson two. You must learn to refer to me as sensei, for I am your new teacher."_

_"Yes, Ulquiorra sensei."_

_"Good."_

**.II.**

"First rule of entering Lord Aizen's hall," the guard began, setting tempered dagger eyes of steel on me, "never cause a disturbance. You do what he says, when he sa-"

"Give it a fucking rest," barked Grimmjow. "I'm sure the girl knows how to act in a damn hall."

The guard shuffled nervously under the Espada's yelling. "But she's never-"

"I said shut it."

I nearly cowered at Grimmjow's hostility today. The Espada was habitually an aggressive one, but today he was being more belligerent than usual. He was on edge, and that set me on edge too.

To make things worse, the whole bastion was connected by guards everywhere. It seemed that the assembly of the Assassins had vindicated the palace on highest security. I didn't like being surrounded by so many of them. They marched ceaselessly around us, judging us, waiting for me or Grimmjow to make a move.

Somewhere in the distance I could see a strawberry head, encircled by a red pineapple shaped one and two others, and I came to the conclusion that it was Ichigo and his accomplices watching from afar. The shorter one, Toshiro, was giving out orders to some of the adjacent Samurai.

It was still fairly early in the morning, and I was under the impression that the Assassins would have preferred to visit during the night. Well, Ulquiorra at least. The leader of the Assassins had always held summits during the evening, often leading me to believe that he was some kind of nocturnal being. Clearly, this wasn't the case.

"You may enter now," the guard announced.

I glanced sideways at Grimmjow for some kind of reassurance, but the bluenette was looking insecure himself. He just strode alongside me, face grave, head downcast.

_I don't want to do this. _

The impressively sized doors fissured open, and when we entered the hall, the Samurai fell silent behind us. Inside was much colder, the air thin as a sheet of ice. We were enclosed by the imminent dimness as the doors shut behind us, sealing us in. I already felt like this was an execution, and it hadn't even been declared yet.

Stretched across the hall was a river of red carpet, and the walls were carved of marble, giving the fixtures a royal feel. To further justify the kingly touch, there was a throne at the other end of the hall, where Aizen was seated. Then fear struck me.

To the left of Aizen was a shady, menacing figure. An ominous aura bordered around him, and I knew straight away who it was.

Apparently Grimmjow did too, because I heard a low rumble flare from him, and I prayed that today he had a shred of sanity, or else there would be a lot of loud mouthing from him. His fist scrunched up, as if he was restraining himself from a violent outburst.

_Just control yourself Grimmjow. We don't want to repeat history, thanks to your temper._

To the side of Aizen were two Samurai, presumably bodyguards. One I recognised as Gin, a Samurai I had seen before. Opposite Aizen, I saw, for the first time in what seemed like weeks, two of the Assassins.

One of them had jet black hair, short cut with two decorative braids. She had her usual uncompromising expression, and when she saw me, I averted my eyes shamefully. It seemed she had taken my place by Ulquiorra's side, now being the uppermost assassin among the ranks. She always had been secondary to me when it came to Ulquiorra, but now to see Sui Feng as his newest favourite, it could only fill me with resentment.

Aside from Sui Feng, there was Byakuya, who stood nobly next to my former sensei. Byakuya declined to even accept my existence, the sombre assassin not even batting an eyelid to me or Grimmjow.

"Ah, so you have come, Grimmjow, Eve. It appears that everyone is present," Sosuke affirmed, his imposing voice reverberating throughout the hall.

I felt almost disgraced to be here, present in front of my old comrades, in such a rueful state. I was still bandaged up and weak, while my old sensei stood beside Aizen, unscathed after our fight. Worse yet, he had a new favourite, one that substituted me. Sui Feng.

"Yes, it's good to see you, Eve, and Grimmjow."

I craned my attention over to the shadowy figure emerging from the other end of the hall. He looked like a ghost, a pale shape rolling out of the gloom.

_It is certainly not good to see each other again. Not like this, _I thought.

Ulquiorra's attention grazed over to Grimmjow, and I could see the hatred blaze between them, Grimmjow tensing up as the cool emerald eyes met with his cerulean.

Then my old sensei turned to me. I was entangled by his stare, unable to turn away even if I wanted to. It was excruciating to look at him.

"You earned a scar from Grimmjow, I see," he said, observing my sword wound across my abdomen.

An awkward silence drifted between us, and both the Samurai and the Assassins studied my bandaged lower torso. I could only let them, humiliated.

"Yeah, well you'll have yer own fair share of scars to talk 'bout, soon enough," Grimmjow muttered under his breath.

I fixed Grimmjow a warning glance, knowing that the slightest comment towards Ulquiorra could have disastrous results. Me and Grimmjow were in no position to cause further conflict. Of course, Grimmjow didn't care. He never had.

"So then," Aizen interrupted the tension, "let us discuss the terms in regard to Eve's being here."

We all obliged.

In the centre of the hall was a wide table, to which we all congregated. Ulquiorra and his two Assassins took up seating first, sitting on the left side. Aizen and his Samurai accommodated the right, and myself and Grimmjow occupied the end. Everything fell under pressure. A room full of homicidal killers. What could go wrong?

Aizen, the one being most at home in this wretched hall, was the first to inspire discussion. He smiled, almost in a fake gesture, at the rest of us. "I am under the impression that you came here to deliberate one of your former assassins, Ulquiorra?"

The melancholic assassin sat erect in his chair, all courtesy focused on his counterpart. "Yes I did, though let me remind you Aizen, I am here purely to propose an exchange for Eve. Nothing else."

"Why would I have any reason to believe otherwise?" Sosuke enunciated.

"Because the Assassins have never been known for straight up agreements," cut in one of Aizen's bodyguards, who I recognised to be the blind man. "They do not always justify what they promise."

"Now Tousen, I'm sure the Assassins are not like that," Gin crooned.

Flouting the two Samurai and their banter, Ulquiorra dived straight to the point.

"I would like Eve to return for execution."

Somehow, hearing those words come from Ulquiorra's mouth made it seem much more disturbing. Whatever this man sought, he achieved – and if it was my death he desired, it was my death he would accomplish.

My eyes suddenly interlocked with my sensei, and a chill clawed down my spine. His gaze was like stone, an icy void of evil. There was no feeling, no emotion, just piercing hatred. It stabbed a chord of terror in me.

_He really wants me dead after all. _

Once Ulquiorra relieved me of his stare, I felt as though a weight had been lifted from me. But not for long.

"What can you offer in return?" Aizen questioned, raising the one request everybody in the hall was awaiting.

Unexpectedly, the leader of the Assassins hadn't given it much thought. Either that or he was acting as though he hadn't. I never quite knew with Ulquiorra. He was illusory. "What do you want from us?"

It didn't take long for Sosuke to reply. "If Eve is wanted for execution, that defines her as a criminal, and so what is equal in value to a criminal?"

"I see. You are saying criminals have no worth?"

"Perhaps so."

"Then wouldn't you want to get rid of something so worthless, by giving her to us?"

Aizen was visibly enjoying this. The two of them were both playing with words, bouncing answers off each other. I had forgotten how eerily compatible these two were, even if they did despise each other.

"No answer? I will take that as a no." A hint of displeasure lodged in the assassin's tone. "Then… we are done here."

"Your 'criminal' belongs to us now," Aizen professed, his imposing voice making his words final.

I didn't know whether to be thankful or petrified, now with my life falling firmly into the hands of the Samurai. _In any case, I'm safer here than in the World of the Living… better than an execution._

With the arrangement having reached its end, we all discharged ourselves from our seats. I still couldn't believe it had ended so quickly, and that no outbursts had broken out from Grimmjow, or even that the meeting had gone, to some degree, quite well, all things considered.

Aizen, Gin and Tousen hovered in the hall amongst themselves, while the Assassins took their leave.

I thought I saw Ulquiorra fixate one last glare with Aizen. It was a fiery gaze, one that read one thing; this wasn't over.

Grimmjow shadowed after the Assassins, and I tagged along with him, not wanting to stay behind with the intimidating Samurai.

We had just exited the obscurity of Aizen's hall, when I noticed that the bluenette was heading directly for Ulquiorra, and I could already see what was going to happen here.

Ulquiorra was flanked either side by Byakuya and Sui Feng, who belted round dangerously fast the moment Grimmjow approached them.

"Hey Ulquiorra! Fucking turn 'round, so I can speak to you."

Sui Feng stood protectively in front of her sensei. I could see her seedy dark eyes measuring up Grimmjow, ready to strike him down should he get too close. "How dare you refer to him that way," she hissed. "What business do you have with Lord Ulquiorra?"

Jaegerjaques ignored her.

"It's quite fine, Sui Feng," the Espada spoke, whirling round to face Grimmjow. His black upper lip secured into his usual deep frown, divulging no emotion to his voice. "What is it, Grimmjow?"

"What're you playin' at?"

The white skinned assassin did not seem to understand. He just held teal eyes, which narrowed into the form of slits, on the taller Espada. "I'm not clear on what you mean. I'm not playing at anything."

A strong hand flew to Ulquiorra's collar, and before I knew it, Grimmjow was attempting to lift him by the neck. The bluenette was raging. "You know _exactly_ what I mean. First you go to kill us, then you caused all that shit back in the World of the Living, and now you're here."

Sui Feng went to hit Grimmjow, which was understandable – the Espada was laying a hand on Ulquiorra, her sensei and leader, and not in the friendliest of ways.

But I leapt to Grimmjow's defence, meeting Sui Feng's clamped fist with my hand, detaining her blow. There was no way I was going to let Ulquiorra's new favourite get the upper hand on Grimmjow, let alone allow anyone to harm him.

"So he's got you shielding him now? Tch." Sui Feng wrinkled her face at me in disgust. "Pathetic, Eve."

I didn't reply to Sui Feng, instead I turned to Grimmjow, who now had Byakuya's blade at his throat.

"Let go, Grimmjow!" I pleaded.

Ulquiorra just permitted everything to happen. He didn't seem to be bothered by the fact Grimmjow was gripping his collar, or even affected by the strains of those around him. He just waited for Grimmjow to loosen his hands from his neckline. It unnerved me how calm he was, as if this was all customary to him. As if he was almost relishing it.

At my plea, Grimmjow released his hold on the leader of the Assassins.

_Thank God._

Sui Feng and I lowered our hands, and trod back from each other. The five of us withdrew a little, though Grimmjow was still infuriated.

"Don't think any of this is over. Don't think it for a damn second, Ulquiorra," Grimmjow remarked.

I honestly had thought that Grimmjow may have ripped Ulquiorra's throat out right there, if that were possible. I didn't know if it was my appeal to him that had made him release his grasp, or whether it was something else. One thing at this moment I did know for sure, however, was that Ulquiorra was revelling in this.

As if nothing at all had arisen, Ulquiorra turned away, rudely blanking us. I hated it when he did that, as if his superiority meant he could just disregard us. It didn't help that he was always so detached, either, giving no implication of his inner feelings.

Byakuya and Sui Feng tailed him, loyally escorting their leader from the hallway of Los Noches.

At that moment, I realised that just about all of the Samurai had grouped along the hallways. They had seen the whole thing. Many faces were peering at us, primarily Grimmjow, judging us and the Assassins.

Aizen, Gin and Tousen were now standing attentively in the doorway of Aizen's hall. I wondered if they had witnessed what had just happened. Would they have anything to say?

Meanwhile, Ichigo, Renji, Toshiro and Rangiku had clustered to the side of us. I knew that the four of them had seen what had just happened, because they were astounded. Renji was shaking his head, and Ichigo just gawked distantly.

I looked at the bluenette, who was scowling with sullen wrath.

"Grimmjow… what the hell were you thinking?"

"Don't you fucking start!" He bellowed. "This is all happening because of _you_!"

I shied away from him then. It wasn't often Grimmjow bawled at me, but when he did, I truly felt it.

I ran off down the corridors.

**.III.**

"_Lesson three. If you happen upon a weak spot, resume hitting that weak spot."_

"_What does that do?"_

"_It quickens the kill."_

**.IIII.**

That evening, the halls were bustling with immeasurable gossip. It seemed the anticipated appearance of the Assassins had not only caused hysteria to me and Grimmjow, but anarchy amongst everyone. The Samurai weren't calming down about it, either. This wouldn't just blow over.

The forked prongs of yellow lightning twirled in the sky outside. It was storming. I didn't even know it could storm in Hueco Mundo, but apparently so. I spent the majority of the evening watching as the thunderstorm festooned outside my window, the storm mirroring my mix of sentiments right now. Roars of deafening thunder and dances of lightning streaked the clouds, splaying onto the bleak plains.

_Knock knock._

Someone was at the door.

I leapt up, trying to hide my saddened expression, calling out for the visitor to enter.

"Hello Eve!"

It was one of the maids, Orihime Inoue. I had only briefly spoken to her, but she seemed like the pleasant type, despite being a Samurai.

"Orihime."

"How are you?" She chimed.

I couldn't exactly answer that, not really knowing how to convey my current feelings into words. Besides, I wasn't going to tell a maid about my problems, even if it was a seemingly kind one.

"Well, I'm alive and breathing," I replied, a hint of cynicism there. "You?"

"I'm alright. I heard about your incident today, I'm sorry about the way things ended-"

"I don't want to talk about it."

She seemed disappointed at my dismissive tone, perhaps having hoped to talk about it. But it didn't matter to me, as I wasn't in the mood for discussion, particularly when it involved Grimmjow. More so when I was talking to someone I barely knew.

"O-Okay," Inoue stuttered. "Well, I'll just leave your ramen here, then."

I didn't answer. I just let her set the bowl on the floor, listening to the clatter of the plate clanking against the tray, while she left, the door shepherding behind her.

Tonight I wasn't even sure if I should eat. The anxiety that had been inherent within me last night and all morning was recurring again, and I didn't feel the need to accede to hunger. I knew that I should eat if I could though, so I persuaded myself that some morsels of ramen wouldn't hurt.

Picking up the bowl, I crossed my legs and sat tersely on the floor, continuing to look out the window as I spiralled back into my thoughts. I alleged back to the Assassins, and the Samurai, and the contrast we shared.

The life of the Assassins and Samurai were completely different existences. Assassins were taught to slay without compassion, revealing no emotion, being rendered as lethal killers. The Samurai on the other hand, were infatuated with honour and edict, fighting to protect and defend, killing only if it was moral.

I had always thought that the Assassins were the supreme ones, that our way of life was better, was righteous. At least, Ulquiorra had always deemed it so. _"The Samurai are filth, pitiful, letting their emotions betray them," _he would say to me. Being his student, I agreed. But now I could see that the Samurai were in fact tolerant, and their laws far surpassed the Assassins. It was because of the Samurai that I was still alive, and not in an execution right now. It was also because of one of the Samurai, Grimmjow, that I had survived this long.

Just then, there was another knock at the door.

"Eve?"

_Ugh, why am I so popular today? _I bobbed my head up. "Who is it?"

"Hey." A certain redhead skulked out from behind the door. "Aizen says someone has to keep tabs on you."

"So let me guess… he asked you."

Ichigo came in coolly, but his face was knotted with what looked like pity. I knew then that this was going to be about the incident today in the hall. He sat down beside me, and I could tell he felt sorry for me. "I figured you should talk to someone about today."

"Why should I?"

"Oh I don't know, maybe because everyone saw you sprinting down the corridors to your room, looking upset."

"I'm not upset," I argued.

He was disbelieving. "Then why did Orihime say you were?"

"I…"

He locked those russet eyes on me. "You're a bad liar, for an assassin."

"I told you," I snapped, feeling the angst rush back to me, which caused me to feel agitated. "I'm not an assassin any more, Ichigo."

He sighed, crossing his arms while leaning against the wall. "Suppose not. But what caused you to run off today, anyway? I thought you and Grimmjow were close."

Unease speared through me at the mention of Grimmjow. I quivered, thinking back to the way the Espada had roared at me. He was always a little hostile, but not generally with me. Today was an exception. "We are."

"What did he mean by 'it all happened because of you'?" The orangette enquired, though the question probably sounded more intrusive to me than he intended.

"It's a long story." I lowered my head, setting the bowl on the floor. "Why are you so interested?"

"No rea…" he stopped himself, and I raised my head when I came to the awareness that something was wrong. The redhead had frozen, and I traced his gaze to the window.

_Thud. Crunch._

We both eavesdropped in quiet, listening to the muffled sounds coming from outside the glass.

Something was happening outside.

There were the hums and echoes of hurtling and extreme battering out there. I couldn't work out what was entailing outside, but it didn't sound good.

At first, it could have been mistaken for the booming of thunder, or the vehemence of lightning. But it wasn't the storm that was responsible. Something was definitely amiss. Those noises were not natural.

I got to my feet and inched closer to the window, peering out to investigate. I could hear a low swish as Kurosaki sashayed over too, spying from next to me.

A shady horde of people were assembled outside, standing in a circle. It took a few moments to settle in, then I gasped. I knew them. All of them.

The sounds of crunching and thwacking were coming from the apparent bodies on the floor. Corpses, many in number, were scattered piteously on the ground; their swords resting by their dismembered sides. Every body was mutilated, sliced and torn, in ways that only the Assassins could do. I couldn't believe what I was seeing – a pile of lifeless Samurai bodies, and Assassins standing around them.

One of the figures from the circle strode forward, footsteps cascading through pools of crimson liquid.

I gulped.

She stood on one of the carcasses, finishing off the last target. "Weakling."

I twisted away from the window. The group of Assassins were fairly distant from the window where myself and Ichigo had been watching, but I didn't like being close to the scene of slaughter. An unsettling numbness triggered through my body, and my heart skipped a beat. I was afraid.

Questions raced through my mind. Why were Assassins here? Only Byakuya, Sui Feng and Ulquiorra had shown today. Had they secretly brought a squad here with them? Were they planning an assault? An assassination?

_No, there are too many assassins for a single assassination,_ I thought. _Something big is happening._

When I raked my attention back to the scene outside the window, I saw that the gang of Assassins were beginning to disperse. They were sheltered by the blackness of the shadows looming from the palace of Los Noches, which was why none of the Samurai had probably detected them yet. Well, other than the unfortunate souls lying dead.

"We need to alert everyone," Ichigo breathed, ducking his head from the window so as not to be seen.

I thought about the bodies lying in puddles of red back there. There was going to be a lot more of them, if we didn't do something.

"Is Renji on night patrol still? You can go alert him," I suggested, trying to think of something rational.

Ichigo gave a nod. He was about to hurry off.

Then what came next was like a shockwave. It came as a bombshell to both of us, swiping us off our feet.

There was an explosion, venting from the wall where the window was. The whistling of shattered glass sang through the air, piercing my ears, drowning out everything else. The force of the blast charged the air with gusts of ruthless wind, splintering the furniture into innumerable fragments, parts of window pane and dismantled brick smashing into my face. I lost sight of Ichigo.

After the wave of demolition, the room was nothing more than a ruin. Dust and debris circulated the air, muddying my vision. I could only see wreckage.

As if the first explosion wasn't enough, there then came another one, though this one wasn't aimed at us. I heard it from further away, somewhere in the corridors skirting my room, or where the corridors would have been. The detonation blustered more wreckage my way, most of which was heavy bricks and crystals of bloodied glass.

I cried out as shards of glass rutted into my skin, cutting my flesh like clamours of tiny teeth. _Fuck that hurts. _Bracing myself, I rallied up the strength to pull myself up, but only just.

From where the doorway would have been, I saw someone surface, which seemed to be Ichigo. He was smothered in glass, blood stained, clothes tattered. He wasn't recognisable if not for the orange hair, though that was tarnished red too.

Then someone else appeared, soaring into Ichigo and pummelling him back into the rubble again. It all happened so fast.

Ichigo coughed up crimson, squirming there. "What're you…"

His speech seemed to invite her temper, because then she punched him a second time, inducing a brusque groan from him. "Where is Eve?" she demanded.

I struggled desperately to retain balance. My whole body was throbbing. How I was standing, I didn't know.

The assassin seized Ichigo by the scruff, murderous intent rampant in her grey predator eyes. For a petite woman, she was one hell of a threatening foe. She had her other fist aimed at Ichigo's dripping face, ready to employ a third clout.

"Don't!" I shouted. "Don't touch him."

The woman lashed round to face me. It was Sui Feng. She dropped Ichigo, who gripped his bleeding face, or what was left of it. The moment she began walking over, it plucked terror in me. I was going to end up worse than the redhead when she was done.

"So you finally show your worthless little face," she taunted, glaring at me in distaste.

I tried not to wince as I scrubbed scraps of glass from my sleeves, impaling an insolent set of blue eyes on my long-time rival. "Can't say I'm happy to see _your_ face."

She was just inches away now. I hoped that she wouldn't strike. I was still lurching from the blast, but had I been at full strength, I could have taken her on right now.

Sui Feng scowled. "Tell me, what it is like abandoning us? Do they feel like a new family to you? I just don't get the appeal."

I didn't answer her. Surely she knew the real reason I was here. I was merely a convict. Or criminal, as I had been reckoned recently. I had abandoned the Assassins for other reasons, and she knew that.

"Not going to answer, hm?" Sui Feng extended out her hand to stab into my stomach, performing at frighteningly precise speed.

I had anticipated it, though. I was slow-moving like this, but I could read the girl like a book. After all, we were both trained under the same sensei. We knew one another's moves.

I met her wrist with my hand, snatching it decisively to halt her blow. We were in exactly the same position we had been earlier today, caught in a difficult standstill, on par with one another and intertwined.

_You are fast Sui Feng, but predictable, _I thought. I only had the upper hand here solely because I knew her techniques, but anything unforeseen and the tables would turn. Besides, in my encumbering condition, I was barely able to contest.

Furious that I had barred her attack, her darkening scowl deepened. "You're going to die, Eve. I'll give your regards to Ulquiorra…" she whispered, using her free hand to bash a hit into my jaw, the same jaw Nniotra had already battered.

I shrieked deafeningly. The bitch just _had _to hit my jaw out of everything. "Goddamn…"

Thumping my jaw once wasn't enough. I could see Sui Feng was loving this, knowing now that this was a fragile body part, and so she was going to take advantage of it. She was going to hit again. I knew this because it was the second lesson Ulquiorra had taught us – to hit the weak spot.

I slumped to the floor now, incapable of suppressing the agony. My legs buckled, and I malformed. Sui Feng was about to advance on me, but we were interrupted by approaching figures.

From the veil of hazy dust emerged four people. I knew all of them right away. At first I had feared it may be Assassins, but relief swallowed me when I saw that Grimmjow was among them, along with the superiors, Aizen and Gin, and Unohana there too. It was a bizarre group, but a group of people I most wanted to see.

Sui Feng took a pace back, now knowing that she was outmatched. I couldn't help but smirk at how her confidence shrivelled in the presence of the Samurai.

_Where will you run now? _

She stood there, running away being ineffective. Her frown distorted into horror. The assassin couldn't do anything. She was trapped.

Then, the man I most expected not to act came forward. He moved with an immense grace that equalled even that of the Assassins, or in fact, exceeded it. I had never seen a man move with such quickness, such precision. Aizen swooped forward like an eagle on its prey, gouging a hand through her heart, point blank.

I watched as Sui Feng's eyes dulled, and Aizen removed his hand, letting her defeated body plunge into the rubble. The assassin lay there, deadened, a splay of gory tendrils dangling from her heart, where Aizen had forked a clean hole square through her chest. She was dead. Just like that.

It was then that I had witnessed the harrowing power of the leader of the Samurai. Aizen was not to be meddled with. He had just killed Sui Feng. _Sui Feng._

Aizen looked at his hand in revulsion, as if it was tainted by having blood on it. Then he looked at Sui Feng's carcass. "She is disposed of. Gin, will you take over?"

The silver haired Samurai dipped his head. "My pleasure."

Aizen coasted away down the corridors, strolling over the wreckage as if it was nothing. He vanished within seconds, his portentous aura fading with him. I was astonished.

Unohana darted over to Ichigo, who was a derisible mess in the glass and debris. Gin loomed over Sui Feng's corpse, inspecting her body as if it was a museum artefact. Meanwhile, a certain blue haired man ambled over to me, crouching down by my side.

"The bitch messed you up pretty bad," he mused. "Too bad I wasn't here."

I slinked over to Grimmjow, leaning against him for support. I couldn't stand, so I would have to sit against something, which was now going to be Grimmjow.

"Yeah, well, that's what I get for previously being Ulquiorra's student. I couldn't even breathe near him without her getting between us."

Jeagerjaques ran a hand through his mane of short blue hair, his frontal bangs flicking back into place when he withdrew his hand. "Ulquiorra didn't know she was here. Aizen says it was an independent assault."

I rested my head on Grimmjow's rib, inclining into him. "She did this all herself?"

"It was her an' four others."

"Did they escape?"

"They're dead."

I shut my eyes, the soreness in my body receding as I relaxed against the bluenette. He tensed as I leant against him, but it wasn't from the contact, it was because he noticed the scar lining along my abdomen.

"You reopened it," he said.

There were crusted layers of dried blood along the blemish. It had happened during the explosion, I guessed, likely due to the glass teething into it when the window imploded. Either way, I didn't care. It was a scar now. Nothing I could do.

He outstretched a hand, and I juddered, not used to his touch. He ignored my flinching. The subtle tips of his fingers fondled over the glass wedged in the scar, outlining the damage. He burnished his fingers over my stomach, in a way that was almost soothing.

"Don't," I said, when I felt him brush one of the glass fragments. It was sensitive.

Grimmjow pulled his hand away. "Sooner or later you'll have to get it sorted, y'know. Glass an' all."

"Hmph."

I could feel the Espada's stare burn into me. He was probably feeling guilt-ridden for the way he'd affronted me this morning, and he probably felt even guiltier now looking at my scar. He wasn't showing it, though. The Espada wasn't much for enlightening his feelings to anyone.

"What I said this mornin' Eve," he spoke, voice low. "I didn't mean it."

I knew it had taken great effort for him to say that. He had probably been thinking it all day. This was the equivalent of an apology.

I rested my attention on his confound of blue hair, messed by his hands. The blue trusses were flattened down, and I hated it like that. He could never leave his damn hair alone.

Almost impulsively, I reached out my hand, compelled to rearrange the blue mess. He twitched, but allowed me to push it back into shape. "I know you didn't," I said, kneading my fingers through his blue hair. "You were right, though. This has all happened because of me."

When I finished readjusting his hair, he frowned. "It ain't because of you," he retorted, about to say something else, but then we were interposed by someone hastening over.

It was Unohana. The nurse was speckled with flecks of blood, most of which I assumed was Ichigo's, carrying a white case. She examined me in my blood-shod state, and crouched down beside me and Grimmjow, turning to the bluenette.

"I think I'll take over here, Grimmjow."

The Espada opened his mouth to say something, but then, after foraging his eyes back over my reddened abdomen, he approved and stood up. He walked away. I silently wished that he wouldn't have to leave, but I understood that Unohana needed her space.

I instead found something else to lean against, which was a layer of wreckage. The nurse went underway on concocting some sort of treatment, fumbling through a medical kit, while I just sat there, staring at the unruly scene around us.

Sui Feng's explosions had left this section of Los Noches in a terrible state. The threshold had given way completely, with stone and glass dotted everywhere, the carcasses of ill-fated Samurai strung up amongst the occasional mound of brick. The storming night skies only made it feel more frantic. Everything was in shambles. It was a nightmarish sight.

Unohana applied some sort of liquid into my wounds. I very badly wanted to yelp, but I pursed my lips shut to prevent myself from grousing, knowing that my cooperation was the only way to get this over with.

"Is Ichigo okay?" I asked.

"He should be fine."

She paused to fetch out something else now. I didn't like the look of whatever it was. Some kind of metal tweezers or prongs. It was fatally sharp, and it seemed to be more pain-inflicting than pain-curing. I didn't like it.

"Now hold absolutely still, Eve. We need to remove the glass."

The thunder wasn't the only thing echoing that night.

**.IIIII.**

_"Now for lesson four. You must never take up any offer anyone makes you."_

_"An offer? Like what?"_

_"The enemy may offer to let you join them, for example."  
_

**.IIIIII.**

I limped up to Aizen's hall. The insanely large doors were already open this time, so they were expecting me. At least the Samurai's precious hall hadn't been destroyed, which I suppose was a good thing. Not all of Los Noches had been jumbled to bricks, then.

When I reached the top end of the red carpet where the throne was, I didn't see the man I was expecting.

"Hello. You made it here, I see."

"Where's Aizen? I was told to come here so I could speak with him."

His eyelids were squinted shut, and he had that same uncanny expression he always had, as if he knew something I didn't. Gin was a peculiar man. "That would be _Lord _Aizen to you, don't you think?" He cleared his throat. "It appears he is busy, so he asked me to pass on a message."

"I'm listening."

"He wants you to become a Samurai."

* * *

Did you like it? Please let me know, I would love to hear what you think! :)

Do you think Eve will agree to become a Samurai or not?

Thanks for reading, and thanks to those of you who have reviewed, followed and/or favourited!~


	5. Ceremony

I've shortened my chapters now, so there isn't as much to read this time. I hope.

* * *

**.I.**

"_Now for lesson five. Act before your victim does."_

_"__Why do I do that, then?"_

_"__So you get the first hit."_

**.II.**

The scent of vanilla mottled with cinnamon wallowed over me. I could hear the sound of swishing, as though someone was tussling with bed sheets, or whirring open the curtains. Then there was the waft of the breeze, as it swamped in from the window, the cold air waking me from slumber.

I refused to part my eyelids, hugging the pillow. "Orihime, it's five in the morning. Just give me another hour."

I only knew that because I'd barely gotten to sleep, when my shuteye just _had_ to be interrupted.

"Wake the fuck up, Eve."

I was about to tell the maid to impolitely leave my new bed quarters, but then I realised it wasn't the maid at all. _  
_

I heard someone sit on the other wing of the bed, and when it finally dawned on me who that voice belonged to, I creased up my face in hope that it wasn't him. But of course, it had to be.

"Grimm, let me sleep."

"Not happenin'."

I flickered open my eyes, turning to the side, glaring my drowsy blue irises at him. "Tell me you have a good reason for this."

The Espada was sat there in a casual manner, with one arm behind his head, really not having a care in the world. "Depends what you call a 'good reason'."

Things had been like this for quite a while now; ever since Sui Feng's assault had destroyed most of the available rooms. My new room had to be the most sensible one they could spare, so now I had been moved directly next to Grimmjow's quarters. It didn't help that our lodgings were attached, in a way that practically made them the _same room._

"Someone wants to see you this mornin'."

"Who?"

There was a pause. "That orange prick. He's waitin' outside."

"You mean Ichigo? What does he want?"

"I don't care. Just go see him already, before I bruise his face even more."

I scrambled out of bed, stretching as I did so. Then I glanced at the mirror, seeing my punctured scar. In appearance, I seemed so much better than I did a week ago, when my skin was soiled by blisters and scrapes from glass. Now most of it had mended over.

I still required daily checks from Unohana, though. This was probably why Ichigo was here. Since we'd both suffered at the hands of Sui Feng, we also both had to go for check-ups together during mornings, much to Grimmjow's dismay.

Grimmjow disappeared through the passageway that led to his room, leaving me to change.

I riveted through the wardrobes, which were remarkably overflowing with clothes. The outfits were all identical, though. _These people have no sense of taste, _I thought, scanning through the white fabrics.

Once I had slipped into my plain clothing, I ran a brush through my hair, and then sauntered over to my door.

"Ichigo?" I called out, peering my head round the doorframe.

The orangette promenaded over. "Mornin'. You heading down?"

I shut the door curtly behind me, still exhausted. "Sure."

We made our way down the repaired corridors. Los Noches was swift to convalesce thanks to the countless labours of the Samurai. The boundless bricks had been cleared and glass swept away, while progress was being made on patching up what was left of the hallways.

Me and Ichigo roamed our way past toiling Samurai, and then found the room where Unohana was located.

For the first time, it was me who entered the room foremost. "Um… hello," I greeted the nurse.

Unohana was rolling a swathe of bandages, while many salves and unguents were stacked next to her on the desk. She had already prepared everything. "Good morning."

She veered round, holding a renewed set of dressings for Ichigo. The redhead took a seat beside her, while she set to work, doing her whole doctoral examination thing, or whatever it was nurses did.

_Why do I always end up in this room? _I asked myself, watching Ichigo as he parted his shihakushō to allow Unohana to check him. _  
_

When she had finished up on Kurosaki, she started on me. I sat there with composure, letting her study me. Somehow I was getting used to it, but I still didn't like being inspected.

"I've heard you are partaking in a ceremony today," Unohana murmured, attempting to stimulate conversation.

"Yes, I am," I replied, "though I have no idea what the ceremony involves."

"Don't worry yourself over it. It's very simple. You just need to be accepted by the other Samurai," she explained. "Everyone undergoes it when becoming a Samurai, though at a much earlier age."

When Unohana said it, it sounded so simplistic, so small. To me it was rather perturbing, and very major. I'd been wracking my nerves over the ceremony for the past week. Becoming a Samurai was the last thing I had expected, and it was a very life changing spin of events.

"You're becoming a Samurai?" Ichigo sounded stunned.

I shuddered as Unohana pasted something onto my lower stomach. "Yes I am."

"Congrats, I guess."

I stretched once Unohana finished with the paste. "Thanks."

When the nurse was done, she discharged us, turning back to her collection of medical treatments. Once again, we had no need to say good bye. There was no doubt in my mind that myself and Ichigo would be back there again, and soon.

As we laced our way from Unohana's room and back down the corridors, we were then met by three familiar faces.

There was Rangiku, who was squabbling with Renji over something, the two of them being scolded by Toshiro.

The blonde and tattooed Samurai quit their bickering, turning to the redhead.

"Hey," Ichigo greeted them, to which they greeted back.

"Hi, you two! You missed what we were talking about. The way Grimmjow thumped the assassins last week," Rangiku said to me, an impish glint in her eyes. "He really did get angry when they said they were here for Eve. The guy was so protective. I thought it was kinda cute!"

My cheeks tinted pink. "Um…"

Rangiku just carried on. "There must be something going on between you two, I mean-"

"Quit trying to pair people up!" Renji burst out.

Rangiku and Renji returned to backbiting again, while Ichigo and Toshiro exchanged glances.

"Did you hear about Eve's ceremony?" Ichigo asked Hitsugaya.

The elfin Samurai nodded, fixing arctic eyes on me. "The ceremony. Yes, congratulations are in order, I suppose."

I felt anxious thinking about the ceremony again, but managed to keep a casual tone. "Thanks, I guess."

After that, I dismissed Ichigo and the others, saying a brisk good bye before delving down the passageways. Mentioning the ceremony also reminded me that I was going to be late for it, if I dawdled around any more. I didn't want to discover Aizen's consequences for being late, either.

When at last I found Aizen's hall, I took a deep lungful of air, reminding myself that this was all going to be over quickly. The only reason I was agreeing to become a Samurai was so that I had some protection from the Assassins. I had to make this _my _plan, rather than Aizen's plan. There was no way I was doing this for Sosuke Aizen. I didn't trust that man, especially after he'd bargained my execution with someone like Ulquiorra.

Once I had taken a sharp breath, I strode circumspectly through those daunting doors, feeling the eyes of many people switch to me.

Inside, the air was resonant with a chilling iciness, as always. The towering glass windows spared not a single ray of sunlight. The place was just as dark as it had been the day the Assassins had been here.

Lord Aizen was seated on the crest of his throne, while Gin and Tousen stood either side of him. To the right, were hordes of Samurai, most of them I had no acquaintance of. Everyone set heedful eyes on me, which made me feel apprehensive, being under such pressure.

"Good to see that you are here," Aizen's garish voice resounded down the huge span of carpet. "Will you come down here, so that we may approve of you?"

I made my way warily down the stream of scarlet carpeting, glancing with curiosity at the Samurai observing me. I felt like they were judging me, determining what was to come. I was a bird in an imaginary cage, trapped by the stares of those around me.

When I halted in front of my soon-to-be superiors, Aizen then defined the guidelines of the ceremony.

"For an individual to become a Samurai, they require someone to test them, so that they can be acknowledged as having potential. We have selected someone to do this."

_Who?_ I speculated, before hearing footsteps behind me. Someone was entering the hall.

The footsteps came closer and closer, and my heart began to pound with anticipation against my ribcage, so I twisted round, overwhelmed to see who it was.

"…Grimmjow?"

"Don't look so damn surprised."

**.III.**

Tousen assertively handed the ceremonial sword to Grimmjow, who, before swapping abrasive looks with him, reluctantly took it.

"This has to be done," Gin told me.

I was a little shaken. I didn't like the way this ceremony was going. That fact that a blade was now involved was disheartening me. Judging by the adverse dip in Grimmjow's lips, I knew he was having the same thoughts.

"_What_ has to be done?" I pressed.

Gin didn't take his focus from the steel weapon. "Grimmjow must spar with you, while the Samurai observe. It's all part of the process. We just need to know of your fighting prowess. Consider it a test, if you will."

_Why?_

I skimmed my gaze back over to Jaegerjaques, who stood there waiting for my reaction. If I had known I was fighting, I wouldn't have agreed to this. Combat with Grimmjow was suicidal in itself. But then, I didn't have a choice.

"Fine," I spoke. "It's not like we haven't sparred before."

At the mention of that, a maniacal smirk curved across Grimmjow's lips, warping into a foreboding grin. "You sure 'bout taking me on?"

"Of course. It'll be just like old times."

Gin and Tousen traded fleeting looks, before Gin supplied me with a weapon for myself, and the two of them then prudently vacated from the space in the centre of the hall.

The crowd of Samurai passed low whispers amongst themselves, as they surveyed us with interest. There were a few moments of quietness, while me and Grimmjow fell into battle primed postures, mischievousness pirouetting in our eyes.

"Oh, and, Grimmjow, try not to trash Lord Aizen's hall, you hear?" Gin noted. "Now feel free to start."

I was the first to act, zipping forward to encounter Grimmjow blade to blade. My feet danced on the marble floor smoothly, my speed unparalleled as I swayed from left to right. I flew at him with mustered strength, ready for whatever hits he could pitch at me.

The Espada's blade rammed against mine in one fluent stroke, and I could feel his inestimable strength all enthralled into that one blow, almost overriding me. Our swords rivalled one another for a few moments, until I diverged from him, twisting to the side to find an opening.

Unlike the Samurai, I had trained in frequently using my fists. Sparring with swords wasn't unfamiliar to me, but I favoured dappling in the ways of martial arts more. I hoped that our audience didn't expect to see me use my sword much, because I was going to be relying on my more natural talents.

Grimmjow and I clashed with our blades a few more times, though I was no match for his sheer strength. I was more elusive, going on the defensive rather than offensive. I was ducking, and he was swinging.

My nimble form allowed me to swerve under him, dodging and shirking his heavy lashes. He almost scored a solid hit on me at one point, brazing the very tip of my shoulder, educing a few drops of blood to scrape his blade.

"Yer one hell of a bitch to hit," he complained, hurling his steel at me again.

"Quit whining and you just might do it," I goaded.

I dropped my weapon now, relying exclusively on the power of my fists. When Grimmjow rushed at me next, I hooked a firm hand round his wrist, using the chance to thrust myself into the air, so that I could land a robust kick to his face.

I hadn't expected it to hit.

"Fuck, Eve," he grumbled, as my foot smacked critically into his shoulder. The fact that I had physically harmed him made him resort to using full on fists now, like myself.

_Shit, _I thought, knowing that I had beckoned more of his temper by doing that.

I was instantly overcome by a barrage of enraged punches and an intense fusillade of blows by the Espada now. He was packing a bit more eagerness into the fray. But of course, he was still holding back.

I tried to land another kick once I found a brief chance, but he expertly escaped it, and countered it with one of his own. Part of his fist met my left rib, and I bit back a grumble of pain.

He came at me with another wallop this time, which may have actually gravely injured me, had it not been for Gin.

"Stop there."

We halted, and I glimpsed where Grimmjow's hand was, purely an inch from my stomach.

Jaegerjaques withdrew his hand, and I let out a sigh of relief. Had Gin not have ceased it, Grimmjow would have surely knocked me out point blank. He was dangerous, and with me he was only holding back.

"That was very… unusual," Aizen concluded from seated further away, peering down at us. "I think it is safe to say that you will make a worthy Samurai, combined with your previous experience as an Assassin. Your combat is exceptional."

I was still panting, trying to salvage back my breath, half winded. Yet somehow I managed to smile at that. I didn't know why, but gaining the Samurai leader's approval made me bubble with pride.

"Che, would you look at that," Grimmjow winced. "You fucked up my damn shoulder."

Had anyone else have done that, Grimmjow would have probably murdered them.

_Is this ceremony over? _I wondered, wanting to drag Grimmjow to Unohana now. I was feeling mortified for actually getting a hit on him. I hadn't meant to.

The throng of Samurai all gave pleased murmurs from further away, which then led Aizen to dismiss us. "You have been approved. Your ceremony is complete, Eve."

_Well thank God for that._

I turned to the bluenette beside me, who was already striding out of the hall. Following him, I tugged at his jacket sleeve.

"Grimm, you and I are going to the nurse."

**.IIII.**

Unohana seemed to be expecting us. When we ambled in, there was a neat pile of medicines resting by the edge of the table.

"Hello, Grimmjow, Eve. Sit down," she instructed.

I towed at Grimmjow for him to take the seat next to her, so that he could go first. I was horrified by the fact he had allowed me to smash into his shoulder, and that it was bleeding, even if only a little.

Unohana unrolled some bandages, rapidly getting to work on Grimmjow's shoulder. She unfastened some sort of case, bringing out a portion of circular green pills. I had never seen her use them before.

Grimmjow angled his face away from the nurse as she parted his jacket from him, leaving a muscular upper body unadorned. The Espada was surprisingly quite compliant with the nurse.

"So how did it go?" Unohana inquired, spurring some chat.

"You know, when you said the ceremony was very simple, I didn't expect to be_ fighting_ someone," I told her; actually rather aggravated that Unohana had left that crucial part out.

"If I had told you, would you have taken the ceremony?"

I hesitated then. _No, I wouldn't, _I confessed to myself, _not if I knew I was fighting Grimmjow._

"I will take your silence as a no," Unohana responded softly, her calm hands enwrapping bindings around the annex of Grimmjow's shoulder. "Now Grimmjow, I'm going to give you something for the shoulder. Swallow it."

With that, the nurse rummaged around in the white case, and once she had cupped the green spherical tablets in hand, she held them out patiently for the Espada to take. There must have been around four of them.

Jaegerjaques glared at the capsules. "Like I need drugs to deal with a shoulder."

"Just do it," I ordered him.

The Espada made a dissatisfied groan, but relented, snatching the tablet from the nurse and shunting it down his throat, to which she then passed him a clear glass of water.

"Happy now?" He snapped, after guzzling a swig of water.

I rolled my eyes at him. "Shut up."

Glancing out of the windows, I could see that the stretch of Hueco Mundo sky was now a purple hue, everything was darkening and night was oncoming fast. Today had gone so swiftly, I had lost complete track of time. It was about time we went back to our quarters, before I ran into Renji on night patrol again.

Unohana then pivoted her attention onto me. "You two should go and get some rest," she ushered, "and keep an eye on Grimmjow. Those drugs are strong, he shouldn't move around too much."

**.IIIII.**

"_I have two more lessons for you, Eve."_

"_Only two?"_

"_Yes. Though these are not merely lessons. They are... assassinations."_

**.IIIIII.**

"Grimm," I whispered, settling down beside him. "You haven't spoken in two hours."

He didn't answer, just slouched against the headboard, negating to meet my eyes.

He had been in a strange mood ever since we had gotten back to our quarters. I could only guess that it was the bizarre tablets he had taken, having some sort of effect on him. Unohana had him drugged up on God-knows-what.

He was drearily quiet.

I buttressed myself up against the headboard, and crossed my legs, just studying him. Grimmjow just slumped there, latent blue eyes lost in space. It wasn't often I ever saw him like this, and for once he wasn't scowling or grinning maniacally.

"You alright, Mr Espada?" I teased.

Still, there was no reply from him. I almost always won him over with that one. The guy detested nicknames, or anything that wasn't a shortened variation of his name. I had at least expected to evoke a gruff 'fuck off' from him.

Then he closed his eyelids, bringing a knee up against his chin, to which he rested his jaw on.

I decided to try something else. "Do you remember those times back in the World of the Living?"

He actually answered, opening his eyes. "The good times, or the bad times?"

"All of them." I said, leaning my head on the base of his shoulder, the one that was intact.

The Espada tilted his head ever so slightly. For a while, he just passed his dazed, drugged up stare, putting me under the gravity of those cobalt eyes.

I stretched out a delicate hand, ruffling it fondly through his blue mane of hair, smoothing it down. This was becoming a habit now, but I couldn't resist. The hair needed to be tamed.

"You ever think about going back?" I asked.

"...Sometimes. D'you?"

I withdrew my fingers. "All the time, Grimm. It was always so safe. Not that we can ever go back there though, after what we did. But I'd sure love to. I miss that place to point that it hurts. It was like an escape, you know?"

There was a long break after I said that. Then, "yer not gonna start givin' me sentimental shit 'cause I'm drugged, are you?"

I smirked.

"'Cause if you are, you can go back to yer own room."

Then I crossed my arms, raising an eyebrow as my smirk hollowed childishly. "Who said I was going back to my own room?"

He grunted. "If yer sleepin' in here, don't give me any of that tossin' and turnin', 'kay?"

I nodded, and he rolled off the bed.

"You're not supposed to be moving." I cautioned him, as I saw that he was scuffling with his jacket, in an attempt to remove it. He was too drugged to manage it.

"Then fucking help me or somethin'," he growled, getting furious with his jacket, to which I laughed. He looked so helplessly innocent, it just wasn't like him.

I trundled off the bedstead, rambling over to him, feeling like some kind of mother with a child as I maternally grasped the fabric to swipe it off him. "Done."

Grimmjow was distraught with himself for not being able to detach a meagre jacket. Almost in a sulk, he pounced back onto the bed, clamping his hands behind his blue head. "Fucking jackets."

He let out a series of tetchy complaints as I joined him on the bed. Then I curled up into a ball, facing him. He began drifting into sleep, his eyelids shut, too tired to care about anything else now.

For the rest of the night, I lay there awake.

Silence enveloped us into its fold. I lay there peacefully, listening to Grimmjow's steady breathing.

Even on drugs, he breathed so softly. There was a reserved rumble resounding from within him, like the distant purr of a slumbering cat. I observed the balanced rise and fall of his chest as he formed hushed breaths, falling into the realm of sleep. I could have watched him like this for hours.

Then I traced the tip of my index finger over the roof of his chest, eyes browsing along each and every muscle.

Gradually, I felt my own eyes beckoning me to doze too, my small frame coiling up against his larger silhouette. He was warm and inviting to lie alongside, and I felt safe in his company, melting into him.

_I really do miss the World of the Living, _I thought._ We'll go back there soon, back to where it all began, Grimm. That place was…_

…_that was our paradise._


	6. Home

**.I.**

_The Samurai handed her an ice cream, taking a seat on the rooftop behind her, so that they were seated back to back._

_She grinned in a childlike manner, holding the stick in her hands, licking her lips as she took a bite. "Thanks. For a Samurai, you're not half bad."_

_"Shut up and fucking eat it."_

_Then the girl crossed her legs, leaning against him, staring at the sprinkle of stars on the blanket of charcoal sky. "What did you say your name was again, Mr Espada?"_

_He growled. "For starters, it's not Mr Espada."_

_She took another bite, savouring the taste of blueberry in her mouth as she murmured, "I'm looking for a particular Samurai. I was supposed to assassinate him some time ago."_

_The Samurai turned to glance at her, showing interest, but not giving an answer._

_She chewed off a tiny chunk of blue ice cream, allowing it to dissolve in her mouth. "His name is Grimmjow Jaegerjaques."_

_"Well then, you've found him."_

**.II.**

I stretched, clambering out of the white sheets. The sky was a hefty, almost greyish shade, which meant it was early morning here in Hueco Mundo.

Then I glanced at the napping shape behind me, lying there peaceably. He was nestling in the pillows, and hogging the covers, sprawled out, and had been an absolute nightmare to sleep alongside.

_Tch. So much for me being the one who was tossing and turning, _I thought, strolling over to the window to open it a few inches.

I quickly managed to discover some fresh clothes, slipping them on with haste. I don't know why, but I felt that I had to be somewhere. I rushed to fix my lethargic appearance, tidying my long locks with the aid of a brush, and cleaning my face, straightening out my attire.

At first, I speculated whether I should wake Grimmjow. But then I shook my head. No, waking him from sleep was like asking for a death wish. He would never take to it kindly.

Just then, I saw the bedroom door swing open, and someone entered the room.

The girl took a few steps, then halted, glancing from me to the shirtless Grimmjow, who exhibited nothing but a white hakama. "A-Am I intruding? I can leave-"

"No, it's fine Orihime," I said, looking at the sleeping figure on the bed. "Just don't wake him." I silently added, _Or he'll kill you for it._

She nodded, proceeding to pull out some sort of feather duster, hurrying towards one of the dressers as she started to polish and clean the furniture.

I was about to exit, but then hovered at the door. "Say, Orihime."

The maid curved round, blinking her chocolate eyes at me. "What is it, Eve?"

"Do you know where Ichigo's quarters are?"

"Oh, sure. It's the room at the end of the hallway, if you go left," she informed me.

With that, I strode out of Grimmjow's quarters, leaving the confused maid to clean the chamber. It didn't take long for me to get lost in the maze of Los Noches corridors again.

I hadn't forgotten what Grimmjow had spoken the previous night, about the World of the Living. In fact, it had been eating at me the whole night. I just did not belong in Los Noches. After all, at heart, I was still an assassin – I needed to be where I belonged, in the human world. We both did.

Then at last, when I finally reached the end of the corridor, I embarked upon the room that Orihime had spoken of.

I knocked on the door timidly, hoping that this wasn't too bold of me, waking Ichigo up at this hour. But I needed to get his help. He was the only Samurai I felt that I could trust.

There were a few sounds of movement from the other side of the door, and then after a few footsteps, it swerved open.

"Eve?"

I blinked up at him. He had an unruly mess of orange bed hair, and he was alarmed to see that it was me, standing there straining his eyes at me questionably.

"Morning, Ichigo. I wanted to ask you something."

He furrowed his brows, then swung the door open wider. "Well, I, er, guess you should come in, then."

I entered the room, which was immaculate, so very unlike mine or Grimmjow's. Or maybe it was just that one of the maids had already made it here before me. Either way, he seemed a much more organised person than myself.

The orangette slunk back onto his bed, sitting up, resting an elbow on his knee. He was still rather drowsy, which led me to believe that I had probably woken him by paying a visit this early in the morning. "So what is it?"

I crossed my legs, taking a seat on the floor. I stared at him a long while, before saying, "I need your help to get back to the World of the Living."

It seemed to take several moments for that to sink in, then the redhead raised an eyebrow, and the very brink of his lip warped into a frown. "The World of the Living? Why?"

I dipped my head, facing the floor. "I just… want to go back," I admitted. "I know, I'm a Samurai now, but-"

"Are you kidding? The Assassins aren't just going to let you walk around there. You'll be executed."

"I _know_." I said, this time sounding more adamant. "But you don't understand. I need to go there."

Ichigo seemed flustered. "I understand completely. You think you belong there, you think it's some sort of safe refuge, I get that. Really, I do. But it's not."

I lifted my head up to face him, my blood boiling at how he was acting, as if he knew the place better than I did, as if he understood. "Oh, and I suppose you know the World of the Living better than I do? Is that what you're saying?"

"Perhaps not better than you, no-"

"Exactly, so you don't. I _lived_ there, Ichigo. I know that place well enough to go back."

"You'll get caught. It's dangerous."

"I won't. I just want to be where I belong," I reasoned.

Ichigo let out a deepened sigh, raising his head a little. Once the shadows lifted from his face, I noticed that his eyes were reddening, and he appeared seemingly upset. Then he muttered something strange. "Those are the same words she said."

I stopped, then. My slight anger towards the redhead diminished, and I could see that I'd hit something in him, perhaps some sort of memory? He was suddenly very distressed, his jaw clenched firmly as he bit back what seemed like sadness. He averted his hazel eyes from me, now very withdrawn.

"Who said that, Ichigo?"

There was a moment of silence, and then I heard him reply, his voice cracking ever so slightly. "She was an assassin, just like you."

Confusion kindled inside me. An assassin? I opened my mouth to repeat the question, but he already answered it.

"Rukia."

I knew someone by that name, and when he spoke it, a guttural, awful feeling rose in the pit of my stomach. That name belonged to a dead woman.

I inhaled a deep breath, before saying, "Rukia Kuchiki, first woman to face execution under Ulquiorra's leadership. They say she committed many crimes, but the biggest one was falling in love with a Samurai."

Ichigo cringed as I said that, seeming to shrink at hearing her name again. I could see the sorrow in his face; almost despair, as though he was in emotional pain.

"...I loved her."

I exhaled deeply. "Isn't there a law against that, for both the Samurai and the Assassins?"

He didn't answer me.

I looked down shamefully. I had been there for that execution. It had taken place around two years ago; around the same time I had met Grimmjow. Upon her execution, I had taken her place as the highest ranking assassin, Rukia being my predecessor. Rukia had been a nice person, and too nice, I thought, to be an assassin – too nice to suffer such a wicked end.

Ichigo drooped on the bed. His tone was hoarse as he asked me, "Would you do anything to protect Grimmjow?"

I shivered at the mention of Grimmjow, but didn't reply.

"Because if you would, you wouldn't go back there."

Something about those words was going to haunt me forever. There was a certain edge to Ichigo's voice, as if he knew something that I didn't, and it made me uneasy.

"I'm not reckless. I wouldn't get him killed in the World of the Living," I told him confidently.

"You aren't reckless, but he _is_," the redhead pointed out.

That made my self-assurance waver. But it also frustrated me, because he was insulting Grimmjow's accountability, and I didn't like that at all. Sure, the bluenette could be hasty, but he wasn't reckless.

"You're wrong."

"You don't think I understand, Eve, but I do. I've been down your path before, I've seen the world as you have seen it, and I've loved an enemy too," he alleged, "and believe me when I tell you that going back to the World of the Living, just because you miss it, is _not_ a good idea."

I raised an eyebrow. "What makes you think that I love an enemy?"

"I'm talking about you and Grimmjow. You have some sort of bond, I'm sure. Why else would you have let him slash you?"

Then my cheeks dusted a light pink, and a knot formed in my stomach. I hardened my stare, feeling defensive at the mention of some sort of 'bond'.

Ichigo leaned forward, and I was unable to escape that resolute, challenging russet stare. "I'll show you how to get in the World of the Living, but promise me you won't get yourself caught, like Rukia did."

"I promise you, the Assassins won't even know we're there."

**.III.**

"I can't believe yer actually talkin' me into goin' back there," Grimmjow muttered, giving me a roll of his eyes.

I strolled along the black passageway, the reishi surrounding us very heavy and dense, thickening the air, making me feel a little nauseous. It was a very dark and daunting place, but Ichigo had assured me that it was utterly safe, so long as we stuck to the murky footpath.

"How'd you know 'bout the Garganta, anyway? Only the Samurai travel it."

I smirked. "I have my ways," I replied, suddenly feeling very grateful to Ichigo for showing me this passage. "Grimm, is this the way you brought me through, when I got… slashed?"

There was a pause. I knew that Grimmjow would be hesitant to talk about the whole affair. But I was deeply curious, and I did owe it to him for carrying me to Hueco Mundo, otherwise I would be dead.

"Yeah," he spoke, and then gruffly noted, "and yer damn heavy."

I laughed a little, then continued with another question. "How exactly did you get through the World of the Living?"

The bluenette simpered. "Ever heard of a fucking car?"

"You don't drive."

"It was a taxi, you idiot."

_Oh. _

I thought back to the haziness I had suffered when I had passed out, after I had felt Pantera slash along my stomach, the pain and the fogginess. I could fleetingly remember the blinking of golden, distant street lights, and the silhouettes of buildings. That explained what I had seen. So I had been in a taxi with him, then.

We started to approach the end of the passage now. There was an opening, a radiance of light, from the other end_. It must be the entrance to the World of the Living, _I thought.

Sure enough, the two of us stumbled across the entrance, and it was definitely a gateway into the World of the Living. The familiar backdrop of the human blue sky was a pleasing sight to see, and below it, were stationed many structures and streets, and the lively bustle of people as they dotted the town.

I couldn't help but smile. We were home at last, in the place that was once our safe haven. The place that we had spent two years together in. The very place we had met.

"Grimm." I tugged at his sleeve. "How do you feel about ice cream?"

He gave a shrug.

**.IIII.**

I batted open an eye, then the other, wiping the sleep from my eyes. I looked around.

I was seated on a wooden bench, in the middle of the park. It seemed that the night had already swooped in, the whole area being swarmed by darkness, and I was slumped on the bench, alone. There was nothing but shades of green, rows of jade trees and emerald grass, and lime lights in the distance. The park was chillingly silent.

But then the realisation came to me that I was alone. Something was wrong. I had fallen asleep on the bench, but Grimmjow had been nearby. I had vowed to myself not to let him out of my sight. Me and Grimmjow had to keep a safe distance from the Assassins in the World of the Living, and we could not afford to be seen.

_Where the fuck is he? _

My breath hitched as I panicked. I scanned the area, searching for a head of blue hair, but to no avail. He was nowhere to be seen. The Espada could be anywhere. Perhaps he had wandered off? He did that sometimes. If something caught eye, he would follow it. He could be in a bar somewhere drinking, for all I knew.

_Goddamn it Grimm, where the hell did you go?_ I stood up, squinting at the street lights, flexing my arms and legs. In the pale palm of my hand was an ice cream stick, which I tossed aside. _Of course. We had ice cream. _

From further away, I picked up on movement. Something shifted in the shadow of street lights, and it certainly wasn't Grimmjow. It moved slower, had a more refined, smaller posture. As it drifted closer, it became more clear what it was.

I could have sworn that my heart skipped a beat when it finally dawned on me who this was.

When he came close enough, he clicked his fingers, and the park abruptly sprang to life.

The shadows came alive. Shapes began to form from the shadows, and from behind the bench, figures leapt out. People clad in black armour began to roll out and surround me. The park was now a prison, or a trap, one I had stumbled into.

I could feel something hard and metallic shove into my back, and I angled my head to the side to glance behind me. I was being held hostage by someone with a knife.

I glared at him. "Long time no see, Byakuya."

Byakuya didn't answer, only pressed the blade further against my spine, causing a splinter of pain to shoot up my spinal chords. I swallowed a cold gulp of air, resisting the urge to allow a gasp to escape from my lips. I felt the assassin twist the knife, so that it twirled like a screw. The blade edge danced on my skin, cutting through cloth.

But the man who had me at the mercy of a knife was the least of my worries, for something much more dangerous was standing in front of me, his white face aglow under the street bulbs.

"Hello, Eve."

"Ulquiorra sensei. You're as cheerful as ever," I mocked, suppressing a sly smirk.

The assassin's black upper lip was arched into his usual scowl, but had he been able to show emotion, I'm sure he would have grinned evilly, like the devil he was.

Then Ulquiorra held something up in the air, and I saw it gleam in the light.

"That's... what're you doing with that?" I demanded, through gritted teeth. "That's not yours."

My old sensei shook his head. "It's not yours either. Though, you've felt this sword before, haven't you?"

I grimaced at that, watching as Ulquiorra ran a finger along the blade edge, examining it with vigilant, olive eyes. He was talking about the incident that had occurred last time here, in the World of the Living, thanks to that sword.

Then, faster than the human eye could see, the assassin had the blade pointed at my throat. I would have taken a step back, but Byakuya already had a smaller blade jabbed against my spine, so I could only stand there, motionless. I hated having to look at that damn blade again - Pantera, the sword Grimmjow had used to give me my scar - and it made me shudder.

The other assassin moved next to Ulquiorra, cackling at me. "When you and Grimmjow were here last time, looks like you forgot a certain something," he teased, and I recognised him as Di Roy. "So we took it. Pantera is ours now."

"Pantera is a sword, and you know how Samurai are about their swords," I reminded him, "and wait till Grimmjow finds out you people have _his_ sword."

Di Roy gave me a harsh frown, his oddly shaped teeth giving him a slight lisp as he hissed, "he won't get it."

Ulquiorra lowered Pantera down my neck, from my trachea down to the collarbone, scraping it lightly over my skin. I didn't like being so close to the blade that almost took my life once before.

"Let's make this quick, Lord Ulquiorra!" Di Roy urged. "We should kill her right now!"

"Silence, you fool." The leader of the Assassins snapped to Di Roy, which shut the other assassin up right away. "Now tell us, Eve, so that we may prolong your life. Where is Grimmjow Jaegerjaques?"

For the first time in Ulquiorra's presence, I managed to smile.

I couldn't help it.

Behind the two assassins stood directly in front of me, I could see something rushing at full speed. I could see it whooshing past the trees, darting under the street lights, heading straight for us. It made my blood flush hot and cold, and my fingers twitched, ready to snap into action. I could see him coming, I could see him grinning. Oh, how he was going to love this.

Di Roy gasped. "What is she looking at?"

I could see Ulquiorra's face ripple with shock as I leaned forward, bringing my hand to touch Pantera. My heart began to beat ten times faster as I whispered to them, amused to see the terror in their faces.

"Grimmjow Jaegerjaques? Why, he's behind you."

* * *

Yay! The flashbacks have started! Though we only got one of them in this chapter. Oh well, there's more to come.

Hope you liked it. Thanks to everyone who read, followed, favourited and/or reviewed and all. Your awesome. :)


End file.
